


Meeting Tiffany

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, friends - Freeform, metting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special prompt I received about Ben meeting me (the author of his favorite fan fictions)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I hope you don't mind my silly little prompt - Benedict Cumberbatch has been deeply distressed by his unmerciful work schedules. Fortunately, as he likes reading so much your blog was recommended to him. Deeply impressed by your fan fictions he knew that he must meet the author. Romance ensues. xx ps thank you for saving my message in your Ipod. I'm so glad that I could help. No worries, I'm just one of your many fans :-) Oh! Are you from UK?

*****Okay guys I'm sorry, I just had to do this one first because it has consumed my mind and I wouldn't be able to give proper attention to my other prompts. I will work on those straight away though! -kcolrehssemloh, Tiffany.***** 

Fluffy with a hint of something more at the end. Mr./Mrs. Anon, I do hope you like this. ;-) 

_________________________________

"Benedict, take a few days off. You've been running like mad lately." My mum said over the phone. 

"I've just got so much to do and I don't really have the time to take off. I've got so many projects coming up that need my full attention." I replied.

"My dear boy, please take a few days off. For me of not for yourself." My mum pleaded. 

I sighed. "Alright, for you I will take some time off." My mum is a strong willed woman, I better relent and give in or I'd never hear the end of it. "I can't take to much time off though mum. I've got 'Hamlet' coming up soon and I must get prepared for it."

"Thank you dear. Now go take some time for yourself. Oh! Before I hang up, thank you again for taking me to the flower show in Chelsea on Monday. I loved getting to spend time with you. I love you dear. Enjoy your time off." 

"Thanks mum, I'll talk to you soon." We hung up and I remembered one of my friends had recommended a blog of a fan fiction writer that she had come upon on Tumblr. It was an odd URL name but it was interesting at the same time. Kcolrehssemloh I remembered and typed it into my computer, it came up right away.   
"Looks like she writes a lot." I thought to myself as I pulled up her stories. I decided to pick one of the most recent ones that had been posted, "We're Going To Be Alright" was the title. I made myself comfy and began to read. When I looked up the next time I had read several of her stories and then found the newest story that had been posted while I was reading. The title was intriguing but the story, wow, the story was amazing. "I Had No Idea", a very dirty story involving my girlfriend dressing up in sexy lingerie and surprising me by showing her dominant side. I'll admit by the end of the story I was blushing, I was very flattered. 

"I have got to meet the author." I thought out loud. I was due to have lunch with the friend that had recommended this blog to me and I can't wait to sit down to chat with her about it.   
*****  
"Hello Angie" I said as I saw her waiting at a table for me. 

"Hello Benedict. So great to see you again. Thanks for coming." She stood up to shake my hand and then we both took our seats. "How are you?" 

"I'm doing very well thank you. Are you feeling better now?" I replied.

"Feeling much better today thank you." Angie sounded relieved. 

"Angie, I took a look at Tiffany's blog. Thank you for recommending it to me, she's a great writer." I chuckled. 

"Isn't she great? I love reading her fictions whenever I get the chance too." She smiled wide. 

"She is great. Do you know how I can meet her? I have to talk to her. I'd love to meet someone with such great talent." I urged for her to tell me. 

"I don't know how you can meet her, but I'd be glad to try to arrange a meeting for you if you'd like?" 

"Please do." I nodded. "That would be amazing of you. Thanks." 

We went on with our lunch, chatting about our careers and this and that and enjoyed the company of a friend. It's something I don't get to do as often as I'd like to due to my busy schedule. We parted ways after enjoying a cup of tea and some dessert and Angie promised she would try to contact Tiffany to arrange a meeting. I eagerly awaited for more details.   
**********  
The next day I got a phone call from Angie. 

"Hey, what did you find out? Can I meet her?" I asked as soon as I picked up the phone. 

"Well good morning to you to Benedict." She laughed. "Yes, I've arranged a meeting with her..." 

"When? When can I meet her? Where?" I cut her off. "I'm terribly sorry to be so rude, she just sounds amazing and I want to meet her in person." I apologized for being impatient but I do get that way sometimes. 

"I've arranged for Tiffany to fly here to London next week. She'll be staying at the Corinthia Hotel London for the week where I've made reservations for you to meet her over tea. Sound good?" Angie asked.

"Sounds amazing! Can't wait. What did she say? Is she excited?" 

"Ben, she's a fan of yours, of course she's excited." She laughed.

"Yes, right." I realized what I had said sounded kind of silly. It's all still very strange when a fan gets very excited to meet you and they giggle it's all very funny to me so I laugh too. 

"I'll send you all the details, until then have a good week Benedict. See you soon."

"Thank you again Angie." Soon after hanging up I got an email with the meeting details and set it on my calendar. Now just to wait till next week to meet Tiffany, until then I'll keep reading.   
*******  
It had been a long week but finally the day was here that I would get to meet one of my new favorite authors. Someone that just a week ago I never knew existed but thanks to Angie I was made aware of and now I'm going to meet her.

I decided to take a car down to the hotel since I hope to be able to get Tiffany to hang out with me at some places around London, give her a little tour you know.

The ride only takes about nineteen minutes from Hampstead but with traffic it usually ends up being almost thirty minutes. Arriving at the hotel I walk in and ask directions to The Northhall restaurant where I would be meeting Tiffany. Upon arrival I was escorted to a private dining room in the restaurant where Tiffany was already seated. She stood up as I came in and we shook hands before taking our seats once again. Tiffany had the prettiest red hair I've seen, it shined like new copper. She had plenty of freckles and joyful eyes when she smiled. She was a bit on the short side but adorable in every way. 

"Hello Tiffany, it's so nice to meet you."   
*********  
My (Tiffany) POV:  
********

"I-It's a-a great pleasure to meet you sir." I stuttered like an idiot. "Chill out" I scolded myself silently. 

"Please call me Benedict or Ben. I'm so happy Angie arranged this meeting with you Tiffany. She told me about your stories last week at the Chelsea Flower show and I read them the next day. I'm very flattered." Ben smiled warmly and chuckled just a little as he apparently remembered my latest dirty story. 

"Angie is great, she's been one of my number one supporters for a while now. Honestly sir...Benedict when she told me she had recommended my blog to you I kinda freaked out. It's a huge honor for my favorite celebrity to be so...so entertained by my silly little stories." I tried to calm my nerves, I felt like I had a Mexican jumping bean inside and I'd explode any moment and make an ass of myself. 

"Well it's an honor to meet you Tiffany. Your stories aren't silly, they are well written and I've enjoyed all the ones I've read so far. I wanted to meet you right away and when I learned you lived in the states and not in the UK I was disappointed but good ol' Angie came through for me. So, Tiffany, tell me about yourself." I needed to pinch myself to make sure this was all real. Benedict Cumberbatch, sitting across from me in a hotel in London, asking about me! Little insignificant me. 

"Um..." I cleared my throat, mainly to just try to get control of my mind once again. "Well, I'm twenty five years old although most people think I'm much younger. I was born and raised in Chesterfield, Virginia but in 2010 I moved with my mum and dad to Eureka, Missouri after my dad got a job there. He had traveled for two years around the country and settled in St. Louis." 

"I have to agree Tiffany, you don't look like you're twenty five years old. So is it just you and your parents in St. Louis? Did any other family come along? Any siblings?" Ben looked genuinely interested in finding out more about me, which baffles me.

"It's just my parents and I. I'm an only child. I know you have your half sister but she was much older when you came along so I guess in a way we are alike in that aspect, growing up alone. We go back to visit family in Virginia every year, two or three times a year actually." 

"It must be tough being away from family like that." Ben said, a slight frown appearing on his lips. 

"Yeah sometimes. It was at first but I enjoy exploring my new home and I've been going through so much lately that I haven't missed anything besides my old self." I wiped a tear away quickly before I ruined my make up. 

"I've heard you've been going through some rough patches, I've seen it on your blog. It upsets me to think of anyone doing that to themselves Tiffany. You must know that people care, you may think they don't but they do, I care. Please stay strong, the world wouldn't be the same without you. Your followers and fans such as myself would be deeply saddened if anything happened to you. You have talent Tiffany, you make others smile and you make their days seem brighter. People love you and your work, please keep writing, always." Ben had a few tears settling in his eyes that he wiped away. 

"Wow." Is all I could manage, I had to wipe my tears away as now I was practically balling. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a mess." I chuckled through my tears. 

"I don't think anything of the sort." He offered me a tissue which I took happily and dabbed my eyes. 

"Sorry. I'm good now I think." I smiled and took a sip of my tea that had been placed on the table while Ben and I had been talking.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to let you know how important you are and what a great gift you have to share with the world. Moving on now. How long are you in London for?" 

"Just till Saturday I'm afraid." I replied and frowned excessively gaining a laugh from Ben. 

"Oh now well we can't have that. You've only been here since Sunday right? You've only got two days left. Barely enough time to scratch the surface of London. Won't you stay another week? I'd like to thank you for writing and making me and your fans very happy." 

"Well..." I started.

"Please?" He gave the most adorable puppy dog face I've ever seen.

"I don't have the funds to stay any longer. The only way I got here was by a miracle from Angie. I'd love to stay forever if I could. London is so beautiful and it's been a lifetime dream to come here." 

"Leave it to me. You'll stay another week, I need to get to know you better, I'm such a big fan of your work." Ben said and I blushed instantly. 

"A big fan of mine? I think you've forgotten who the celebrity is here Benedict." I laughed. 

"No, I haven't forgotten. Right now you're the celebrity." Ben smirked then gave a little wink to which I would have fallen off my chair if it didn't have arms to grab ahold of. "Please stay?" He asked again.

"Yes, alright." I nodded with a big grin. "How can I say no to someone as gentlemanly as you?"

"You can't, it's the Cumberbatch smile apparently." Ben and I laughed loudly. We ate our tea sandwiches and sipped out tea while we continued discussing our lives and views on different things. He's really educated and well mannered, a brilliant person to carry a conversation with. I avoided work talk because the poor guy had been working so hard lately. After we finished up I stood and prepared to go our separate ways but as Ben stood in front of me he said something that surprised me. 

"Lunch was delightful but I'd really like to take you out to show you around a little today if you wouldn't mind." He held my hand gently even though his hands were much larger and stronger than mine. 

"Are you sure? You aren't too busy?" I asked.

"Never too busy for a friend. Luckily my mother told me to take a few days off so I'll have all next week to spend with you too. So, what do you say?" He turned and offered his arm for me to take. I looked up at him to see his giant beautiful smile. 

"I'd love too." I linked arms with him and we headed to his car.  
********  
We hung out almost daily since our tea date, a few times for dinner together which felt like dates much to my delight. Ben took me to all the theaters that he's performed in, drove me by different filming locations for Sherlock and other films he's preformed in. We went to the Tower of London, viewed Big Ben and spent a lot of time chatting like old friends. Ben was so comfortable to be around, he was silly yet sophisticated when he needed to be, intelligent but sometimes nerdy and always could make me smile. 

Today Ben took me to one of his favorite spots, The Heath as the locals call it, Hampstead Heath as it's know to most outsiders. 

"You're incredibly lucky to live so close to London but yet have this amazing paradise to escape to." I said as we walked along the paths.

"Hmm, yes I am very lucky. I enjoy running and jogging along it's paths." Ben replied, he sounded like he was deep in thought. 

"Ben?" I said in a quiet tone as we headed into a secret garden on the west side of the park. 

"Hmm?" He hummed in reply.

"I wanted to tell you something but it may make me sound incredibly fan girlish but I wanted you to know how important your work is to me." 

"Tell me, please." Ben looked down to me as I walked beside him, we walked up a path that was covered in trellises with Wisteria covering them. 

"Um...this latest round of depression hasn't been my only. Last year I feel into a pretty dark period in my life. I had failed at a job, failed my family and myself. I had assumed a permanent position in my room tucked away from everyone to wallow in my darkness. That was until one day I watched Star Trek Into Darkness again with my father and I grew a overwhelming fondness to Khan. I had to know more about this amazing actor so I looked you up online and found many things and videos. I grew so fond that I began to tell everyone. My best friend said 'you should check him out on 'Sherlock' sometime', so I bought the first episode of the show, then the second and third right away. Then the second season came next and I had watched and bought them all in a weeks time. Finally I had something to distract myself from the horrible thoughts I had swirling in my mind. So thank you. Thank you and the whole 'Sherlock' team because you all saved my life." Ben took both of my hands and pulled me into a big hug. He never said anything, I don't think he knew what to say but I said what I wanted to and I was just happy he knew how he helped me.

That evening after dinner at the "The Wells" in Hampstead Ben took me back to my hotel and to my room.

"Thank you Benedict, I had a lovely day." I said with a small smile. 

"I did too. It was a wonderful evening." He leaned down a little and pressed a small kiss to my lips, his eyes smiled as he stood back up. I pulled him back down and kissed him harder, he relaxed and returned the passion. I opened my hotel room door and we stumbled inside in each other's arms, firmly closing the door behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty night between Ben and Tiffany ensues!

Oh Tiffany... Tiffany... My dear Tiffany. You are a phenomenal. Thank you for your kind willingness to write my silly prompt, which is now another of your great piece. Honestly, I would love to read the part 2 of "Meeting Tiffany". Will there be a part 2? I do hope so and plus I've bookmarked your blog. Ref to your Sherlock on sofa post: I believe that is how Benedict Cumberbatch would react after reading your fan fictions. Thank you, Thank you again :-)

***I'm squealing internally anon, I'd love to write part two for you! I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm going to. ;-) ***** ps, this is extremely awkward in a way. I'm honestly not a freak, I'm a good girl! I swear it! I'm a virgin. I'm good, not some freak I promise. Please let me know what you thought of this story. I don't want to scare you off, that's the last thing I ever want to do. ***** p.s.s I'm going to run and hide now.****  
_________________________________  
Previously on "Meeting Tiffany"

"Thank you Benedict, I had a lovely day." I said with a small smile. 

"I did too. It was a wonderful evening." He leaned down a little and pressed a small kiss to my lips, his eyes smiled as he stood back up. I pulled him back down and kissed him harder, he relaxed and returned the passion. I opened my hotel room door and we stumbled inside in each other's arms, firmly closing the door behind us.   
_________________________________

A rush of passion over came me as she kissed me suddenly in the hall, everything that followed was a blur, we are inside her room now and I'm pinning her against the wall. My left hand is on the small of her back pressing her closer to me, my right hand is cupping her cheek. Tiffany moans and leans into my hand, exposing her neck to my kisses. I kiss along her jaw to her sweet spot just below her ear. Her hands are clinging to my waist, pulling me close. Her beautiful lips are slightly parted as she breathes and moans softly. I let my left hand slide back to her waist and down her side to her curvy hips and grab slightly digging my fingers into her. I kiss her on the lips once again before breaking away and pulling her to the bed. 

"Are you? Do you?" I stuttered.

"Yes...oh god yes." She said breathlessly and kicked her shoes off. I kicked mine off and backed her up to the bed until she had to sit down when she ran out of room I leaned in to kiss her once again and let my fingers explore her curves. She pushed her self up on the bed farther and I crawled up with her to lay close. My right hand was free to explore with my left hand propping my head up to look Tiffany in the eyes, those gorgeous blueish hazel eyes, eyes that I could get lost in. Tiffany had worn a skirt today and I let my hand run down the outside of her thigh before slipping under the hem of the skirt and dancing my fingers back up the inside of them. As I got close to her core she gasped just slightly and her neck stretched, allowing me to kiss it again and kiss down to her collar bone this time. Her legs parted slightly to allow me better access to her warm sexual center. As I ran my fingers over her panties she shuddered slightly and I got up to get between her legs. I pushed her skirt up to her waist and nudged her legs wider so I could see what I was doing to her pleasure center. I leaned in and kissed each inner thigh and ran my hands up the outer sides slowly to her waist to hook her panties with my thumbs and pull them down and off before getting back in my former position and returning to my work. 

"You're already so wet my dear. I make you that hot?" I grinned devilishly and Tiff nodded slowly. 

"Oh...." She sighed with pleasure as I slipped my fingers into her folds and to her swollen clit. I rubbed gently, tantalizingly slow apparently by the shifting Tiffany was doing as I continued my work. "Mmmm." She whimpered. 

"You like this?" I smiled before I leaned down between her legs. I kissed her clit and slipped two fingers into her entrance then spreading the slick juices around to allow for easy and painless entry when it came time for the next step. Tiffany reached down and ran her hands through my hair making me groan and become even more aroused. I couldn't wait any longer, I leaned up and started to unbutton my shirt. Tiff sat up and unbuttoned it quickly instead and pushed it off my shoulders and to the floor then pulled me back down to the bed with her and rolled me over so she was now on top. It was almost as if an animal had come alive in her and I was thoroughly impressed. Her fingers worked eagerly at my trouser button and zipper before pulling them down. I grabbed a condom from my pocket before they were to far off of my hips then Tiffany pulled them he rest of the way off and flung them with my pants to the floor. Her eyes went wide as she took my hard cock in, her face blank for just a moment before a naughty smile came to her. She looked at me before leaning down and taking me into her hand. 

"May I?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Please..." Before I could finish she was had already started stroking me in her fist, so slow it was awful but I suppose that was payback for my teasing earlier. Tiffany kissed the head of my cock and licked from my balls to the tip before slipping me into her mouth. She bobbed up and down and continued to stroke me in her fist but now her movements were getting harder and faster. "Oh fuck..."I groaned as I could feel myself growing so close. Suddenly she stopped and sat up. Taking the condom in her hand and ripping it open she placed it on my cock then allowed her mouth to push it down my shaft. Wow what a woman. 

"All ready for some fun." She said in a sultry tone that drove me mad. I sat up this time and took her shirt off over her head and then unhooked her bra and let her beautiful breast free. I kissed each and then grabbed her waist and turned her to the bed, I was back on top now. My cock rested against her thigh as I hovered over her. I kissed each breast again and let my left hand hold me above her while my right cupped and caressed her left breast as I continued to kiss her right. My fingers ran over her nipple and made it stand erect and hard, I let my fingers pinch and toy with it. 

"Ahhh" Tiffany breathed quietly and moved her hips up slightly. I could tell she was ready so I guided myself to her folds before rubbing up and down a few times and placing myself at her entrance. I looked back up to Tiffany and she raised her hands to my cheeks then shoulders letting me know it was okay. I pushed in slowly, groaning at the feeling of her tight walls. 

"Gahhh." I groaned. 

"Ahhhh." She moaned and cringed, winching in pain. 

"Are you alright?" I asked breathily once I had filled her. She nodded and squeezed my shoulders gently, keeping her eyes closed for a moment while she got used to my size. When she opened them I could see in her eyes that she was ready and I began my slow rhythmic thrusts into her. We breathed heavily onto each other, Tiffany's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Little moans escaped her barely parted lips. Her hands squeezed my upper arms a little "B-Ben...faster." She pleaded and I picked up my pace. I got faster and faster and as I did I could feel Tiffany's walls tighten and her breathing getting faster. I could feel I was close to the edge and I wanted to come with her so I reached down between us and slid my fingers over her clit. Tiffany threw her head back and opened her eyes wide. 

"Oh!!! Oh god!! B-Benedict!!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around my back and her legs around too, her heels dug into my upper thighs. "Oh fuck!" She moaned and screamed again. 

"Look at me. Look at me please." I panted and she did so, her eyes heavy with passion and desire she had a hard time keeping them open. With a few final thrust I felt her release and I released immediately after. Her body shook like a leaf as her orgasm sent shock waves over her body. Her arms pulled me to her chest and I rolled us to our sides. Tiffany clung to me tightly like she would float away if she let go. Once she came down from her high I kissed her forehead and temple while running my hand over her back soothingly. 

"You okay?" I asked softly. 

"I'm amazing..." She replied with a beautiful smile on her face.   
*********  
That night we spent in bed beside each other after cleaning up from our "activities". It was lovely to just have Tiffany so close to me. I don't know what it is quite yet but I'm intrigued by her, drawn to her and I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I'm laying in bed now, it's only eight in the morning and I'm thinking about the last week I've spent with Tiff. She's resting her head on my chest and her soft breaths are like a puppy's soft snores, it is adorable. I run my hand over her back gently and smile at her peaceful face. I see her stir slightly and look up to me, her eyes shot open quickly and she jumped. 

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"I'm sorry. I thought all of this was one huge dream." Tiffany laughed and snuggled back up to me. 

"Well last night was dream, a very very good one might I add." I chuckled. 

"Naughty. So, did I do as well as I do in my fan fictions?" Tiffany smirked.

"Yes. Amazing. For someone so inexperienced you certainly know how to make a guy happy." I kissed her on the lips after I scooted down a little farther in the bed to lay closer to her. 

"Good, I didn't want to disappoint my adoring fan." I could feel Tiffany smile as I broke the kiss.

"You didn't. Now, breakfast?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"I'm not really much of a breakfast person." She replied and got out of bed, grabbing the sheet to wrap herself up in tightly. 

"It's the most important meal of the day though. Get dressed and let's get something to eat." I got my pants and trousers back on.

"Room service?" Tiffany asked. 

"Even better." I smiled and picked up the phone to order. "Tiff what would you like?" I asked after giving my order.

"Just some fruit will do." She disappeared into the en-suite after grabbing a change of clothes. 

"Just some fruit and tea, that will complete the order." I said and then hung up. "They said twenty minutes and it should be ready." I called into the bathroom. 

"Great, just enough time to have a morning snack." Tiffany opened the door and had the same devilish look she had last night. 

"Morning snack?" I asked curiously. She got down on her knees and unzipped my trousers and pulled them and my pants down just enough to let my cock out. She slipped it into her mouth and worked me with her hand and mouth. I braced myself against the door frame and it wasn't to long before I exploded. Tiffany wiped me clean and stood to pull my clothes back up. She wiped her mouth and chin before kissing my cheek and returning to the bathroom. I was left a bumbling mess.

"Did that just happened?" I though out loud. 

"Yes it did." I could hear tiffany call from the other side of the door. 

"Hmm." I smiled and took a seat to wait for breakfast to arrive. It did soon and Tiffany and I sat at the small room table and began to eat. 

"This fruit is amazing." Tiffany remarked.

"Really?" I reached across the table and grabbed a strawberry and fed it to her. She took a bite and I took the rest of it. "Mmm, you're right. Very good indeed." I chuckled as I looked back down to my plate and took another bite of my breakfast. 

"Have a taste of this." Tiffany held out a piece of melon and I took a bite of it and she finished the other half of it. 

"Yummy. I need to do an experiment though." I grabbed another strawberry and ate it. "Yeah, not as good if you don't take a bite first." Tiffany chuckled as I said this. 

I could tell this week wouldn't be the end of our relationship...


	3. "The Revelation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Ben and Tiffany makes a revelation about her future.

That morning after breakfast Tiffany and I parted ways with plans to meet up for drinks later that night at 'Vertigo 42'. I feel a connection to Tiffany but I always have a trust issue in relationships and I've only known her for a week now, I can't fall for someone that fast. I'm not sure how Tiffany feels about what happened last night and...um...the er...morning snack. It was wonderful, don't get me wrong but did we rush things? Should I have stood my ground and left? So many questions and so many feelings swirling around my head for being as busy as I am. Working all the time has led me to be very scattered and I haven't thought straight for months. Is it catching up to me now? I have to let Tiffany know how I feel tonight.   
****  
"Hey Tiff." I greet her as I step inside the champaign bar and see her there waiting for me. 

"Hi Ben." She replied quietly as if she was nervous, not the confident woman she was this morning. 

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I've been running around all day working on this and that..." I started to talk more and more until finally Tiffany cut in.

"Ben, Benedict! It's alright, I understand. No worries." She laughs lightly, it's intoxicating and addictive, I just want to hear more. I find myself dazing out as I listen to her speak and I don't snap out of it until the bar tender asks what I'd like to drink. 

"Tiffany?" I ask, keeping my eyes gazing out the window that looked out upon London, city lights twinkled as small trees blew in the light breeze, car lights crawled through the busy streets, all seemed right in the world and that terrified me. I look back to Tiffany who sat beside me, her eyes looked to mine as she waited for me to continue. "About last night...this morning..." Tiffany turned her view back out to the city, preparing herself for what I might say. 

"Sorry" She said softly, so softly that I might not have even heard her if I wasn't listening closely. 

"No, there is no reason to be sorry. I had a GREAT time but I want you to know that that was not me, I just don't do those things so quickly. I've been hurt so many times in relationships, both romantic and business that I have trust issues. I need to know someone before I can open up to them. I..." 

"It's alright. I never excepted this to ever last. Maybe I should go...thank you for your time, I hope I didn't take up too much of it." Tiffany got up and laid some bills on the bar for her drink before walking quickly away, tears no doubt filling her eyes. I got up and rushed after her, my long legs carried me faster than her short ones. I reached her just as the lift doors were opening and took her arm, spinning her back to me. 

"Please, I didn't mean it that way. I want us to continue our friendship, I want to see where it goes. If it leads to a relationship, great, if not I hope we can just be really good friends. Seeing you smile, hearing you laugh makes my day and makes me feel so alive. Going through the motions of my busy life gets so dull, drab and stressful but just within these few weeks of meeting you I've been much happier. Don't leave me, don't leave us right now." I begged, pleaded and groveled with her. Tiffany started to cry a little and diverted her eyes off to the side trying not to cry in front of me. Holding my hand up to her cheek I turned her face back to me and swiped my thumb over the track of tears that flowed down to her chin. "I just want to know you better. I want to learn who you are." 

"You want to know me? I'm just a simple fangirl...some girl you'll probably never think of again after I leave here. I don't lead the life you lead Ben, wouldn't you get bored with me? I'm nothing special. Before any of this started I was a nobody, I wrote silly little stories and cut myself daily, I cut to feel pain to know if I had feelings, to see blood to tell me I was still alive... " The pain in her voice made my heart sting, to hear her say those things about herself hurt. All I could think to do was pull her close to me and hold her tightly. "My makeup is going to ruin your suit Ben..." She mumbled against my chest. 

"Shut up and just let me hold you." Tiffany chuckled at that. "I'm going to pay for our drinks and then we are going to my place where we can have some privacy to chat." I let her go and Tiff nodded as she wiped her tears. I headed back inside the bar to pay and then returned to Tiffany and stepped into the lift. 

We were in a car and heading to my flat within five minutes. Chatting away like old friends, joking together and laughing as we forgot about the painful conversation earlier. 

Arriving to my flat I paid the driver and stepped out of the car, holding Tiffany's hand as she got out after me. 

"Thanks. I can be a bit of a cults sometimes...maybe more than just sometimes..." Tiffany thought out loud. 

"I better help you get upstairs then." I chuckled. 

"Yeah, that's usually when I fall." Tiff laughed.

"Falling up?" 

"Yeah...don't ask." She shook her head. 

"Here we are...my humble abode. Forgive me for any messes I may have." I opened the door and flicked on the switch. 

"It's nice. I love the area too." Tiffany came into the living area. Looking towards my sofa she looked back to me and raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't ask." I shook my head, she nodded and took a seat. "Want a drink?" 

"Um sure, thanks." She replied. 

"So have you enjoyed your time here in London Tiff?" I asked as I stood by my mini wet bar in the corner of the kitchen.

"I've had a blast. It's made me think about a few things too. Thanks." I handed Tiffany her drink and sat in a chair opposite her. 

"What have you been thinking about?" I asked curiously, I'm always interested in finding out things about people.

"Well, my writing for one...my life, my future and what I want to happen, where I want to be." 

"Tell me." I urged.

"Well I got to thinking the other day when I was taking a stroll that this city has so many secrets, so much history and beautiful buildings. It inspires me. This city, it has a story to tell... I want to be the one to tell it." Tiffany spoke passionately.

"What are you going to do about it then?" I smiled, Tiffany came back from her dream cloud and looked me square in the eyes. 

"I'm going to move here. I'll live in a box if I have to until I can sell my works to local papers, small magazines and community flyers. I need to be here. I have some funds that might get me a tiny flat in a low area of town but I can't leave. Leaving and heading back to St. Louis would be a mistake. Leaving the friends I've made here would be a mistake. You know the magic of this city Ben, it calls you back constantly. It's full of opportunity! I've been looking for a leap, a leap of faith and this...this is it." Half way through her speech Tiffany got up and started walking around the reception room, arms and hands waving, showing her emotion. 

"I'll try to help you. I'll help you find a place and if we can't get one then we will figure something out. I want to see you this happy all the time and I never want to see you go. Tiff, believe me when I say this, I will work on my trust issues if you continue to work on your self confidence issues...wake up and see how talented you are. I'll help you with your book, I'll show you some of the most magical places in this city, take you along the paths on the Heath and show you my favorite spots. Together we will make each other better." I stood too and took Tiffany's arms in my hands, I smiled wide and we hugged. 

"Thank you Benedict, thank you for everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany and Ben work through their insecurities.

It had been a whirlwind two weeks here in London for me, meeting my favorite celebrity Benedict Cumberbatch who turned out to be a fan of mine, seeing and being drawn in by this beautiful city and roaming around with Ben when he's got the time. Honestly I don't believe any of this...will this all end up a some super crazy dream? Will I wake up to find I've been asleep the whole time? Regardless I can't stay in bed all day, Ben is on his way over to pick me up and help me search for a place to stay until I can afford a flat. Of course there is also the tiny detail of not informing my parents of my decision yet.   
My alarm buzzes and I turn it off, I've been laying in bed wide awake for an hour anyways. 

Twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower and dressed just as Ben knocks on the door. 

"Hey Ben, come in. I'm almost ready." I invited Benedict inside. 

"Good morning Tiff, you seem happy today. Are you ready to search for a place?" Ben asked, coming in and closing the door behind him. 

"Morning Ben, I'm very very happy today. It's the first day of the rest of my life, how could I not be?! Yes, I'm so ready, I've been thinking about it all night. Thank you Ben for helping me, you're amazing." I grabbed my purse and note pad and was ready to leave. 

"Have you found any places you'd like to look at first?" Ben asked as we stepped on the lift. 

"Um yeah, I found few places to check out." 

"Let's get going then." Ben hailed a taxi and we climbed in telling the cabbie the address of the first hostel I had found on the outskirts of town in zone 2. I'd have to remember all these zones soon I guess. 

"It won't be that far into central London from here Tiff, looks like they have a tube station down the road." Ben said, he was looking up the place on his phone. 

"It looks pretty nice too. I just wish maybe I could find something closer to the areas I'd like to be. Maybe near Hampstead or Camden. I did come across a place in an old courthouse at Kings Cross, it was really close to a lot of things. Maybe the courthouse would help my inspiration, you never know I guess." I took out a paper I had printed out with the hostels info on it and handed it to Ben. 

"Looks nice too...Clink78...interesting." Ben chuckled. 

"Check that out next?" I shrugged. 

"Well it will certainly offer you easier access to London without the cost of transport. I'll be closer too so that's a plus. I can keep an eye on you and sneak a peek at your story." 

"That's not how it'll work Ben...no peeking. Keeping an eye on me is fine but no sneak peeks." I swatted him playfully.

"What type of story are you going to write?" Ben asked.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I smirked and we both laughed. Soon we were arriving at the hostel and the manager gave us a quick tour around, it was a beautiful place but just too far, not enough foot access to the lively center of London. We thanked them for their time and grabbed the tube back into London nearing Kings Cross to check out Clink78. Arriving a short walk later at a old courthouse we walked up the stairs and through the heavy doors. 

"Hello." The front desk manager welcomed Ben and I. "How can we help you?"

"I'm Tiffany and I'm just looking into a few hostels in the area to stay at for a month or so until I can establish myself here." I replied. 

"Would you like to take a look around? Take a look at the rooms and facilities?" She asked.

"That would be wonderful if we could." I said with a smile. Just from the looks of this place I liked it so far. Again the manager showed us rooms and dorms and the facilities and again I was impressed. The cost was a bit higher here but being close to everything would help even it out. I had plenty of fat that I could go a week or more without eating if needed. I'm joking of course, I could get two days though. The hostel does have a free continental breakfast which is nice so at least I'll have fruits and stuff to snack on. 

"I really like this place Tiff. Looks good." Ben said, nudging my arm gently as I stared off to the moldings and wood work around me. They even had jail cells still, they made bedrooms out of them. 

"Mmm hmm, I think I like this place." I smiled up to him, being much shorter than Ben at 5'2. Pretty much shorter than everyone besides a child, so I spent most of my time looking up to people. 

"Yeah? You sure?" Ben asked, making me second guess myself.

"Um...uhh...god no but I need to do this." I said to him quietly. 

"A few days to think about it maybe?" Ben asked. 

"No...no I need to do this." I said quickly and turned back to the manager. "I need to book a room please...can I book for four weeks? Then I'll see where I'm at in my job hunt?" 

"Of course. Follow me and we will get you all set up." The manager took me to a desk to make a reservation starting in four days. Ben said I could stay with him after I had to check out of my hotel in two days. Ben stayed off to the side and looked at some art work that had been hung in the old halls. As soon as I finished I found him hanging by a magazine rack. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." He seemed kinda distracted now...seemed off to me.   
We took a stroll to a nearby pub for lunch, paps were snapping photos as usual. I can tell it bothers Ben by the way he sighs or huffs. Just within the two weeks I knew him I was already starting to pick up on little things.

"They're very annoying aren't they?" I said.

"Who? The photographers? Yeah sometimes they can be. Part of the job I guess. I do wish they'd go off somewhere else though. Hmm. Anyways, not to worry, we are here to celebrate." Ben changed from his tired stressful look to a happy pleasant one. He ordered a drink and some food and I ordered mine as we sat in a back corner of the pub in a tall back booth to hide a bit better. 

"Thanks for helping me so much. It means a lot to me." I said, waiting for the waiter to return with our drinks and lunch. 

"Don't mention it." Ben smiled and looked away, off to the back of the pub as best as I could tell. Our order came soon and Ben put on a brave face again raising his glass to me. "To new beginnings." We toasted. "Cheers." We ate in silence for a bit until I couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Ben, is something wrong?" I asked suddenly. He raised his head up to look at me but then dropped his gaze again. "This isn't about the other night still is it? Because I don't expect anything to happen again unless we feel something more than just friendship." 

"It isn't that. I...I just...I need to go. I'm sorry." Ben pulled out some money to pay the bill with and then got up quickly.

"Ben?" I got up to but by the time I got to the door he was gone. I returned to the booth and pushed my food away. I paid the tab and ordered another drink, this time just a shot of whiskey. "Keep them coming..." I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes any moment. What did I do wrong? It was great and then...I don't know. I continued to drown my feelings in a bottle of whiskey until I couldn't think straight. I rested my head in my hands on the table.  
**********  
Ben's POV:  
**********  
I felt awful leaving Tiffany like that but I get an overwhelming fear whenever I get close to someone. I have trust issues and I promised I'd work on them, we'd help each other through this. What if she leaves? What if I've just screwed this whole thing up because of my fears. I'd never forgive myself for that. Tiff is here trying to take the ultimate leap of faith and she was counting on me. "Another one gone, another let down." I thought to myself as I got into a taxi. I told the driver the address of my place and sunk back in my seat to think of what I've done. I've been hurt so many times I've started to push people away and now I've got fewer and fewer people to be around. Slowly closing my circle of trust and sinking into my own hermit habitat away from the world. I thought about the incident all the way home and grew angrier and angrier at myself. Once arriving at my place I headed inside and sat on the sofa with a beer...I drank until I felt nothing and I rested my head back slowly drifting off into blackness.   
*********  
Tiffany's POV:  
*********  
"Ma'am..." I was woken by a waitress.

"Oh Christ." I held my head, a headache was setting in. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. We will hail a cab for you." 

"Sorry. So sorry." I pulled out some money to cover the drinks I had and got up slowly to head outside. I hailed my own taxi and stepped inside. "Hampstead Heath, Parliament Hill please" I said and we pulled off. I opened the window slightly to wake myself up and gain my scenes again. Pulling up twenty minutes later I paid the cabbie and got out to walk up the hill to a bench that I found the other day while walking through the paths of the park. It over looked London's skyline and offered a good perspective for me at this time in my life. I faced so many new challenges, a new life was to be made here in London but the only support I had has now left my side. I have no one now...maybe I shouldn't have canceled my flight. Maybe I belong in St. Louis forever, maybe I'm just not meant to be happy. I sighed, dropped my gaze to the grass below my feet and began to cry. I cried so hard for so long that I'm sure I got some looks and by the time I was done I had no tears left so I sat and I thought...thought about all the things I should have done differently in life. That summer of sixth grade I should have gone to camp with my best friend. I should have gone to that slumber party. I should have spent all night chatting with my friends. I should have made better choices, should have taken more risks, gone for that play, kissed a boy, asked a guy to prom, danced and felt alive but no, I let my fear hold me back and I put up walls to protect myself from hurt and pain from those around me, just as I'm doing right now. I refuse to do it anymore though.

"You are staying...you will start new! This is your town now. Your town to discover!" I fought with myself. "You're worthless. You don't deserve happiness. You'll never be anything. You're damaged." By now I was in full breakdown mode again and didn't notice that someone had come to my side. "Why? Why do I have to be this way?!? What did I ever to do be this way?!? Why this body, why this brain? I don't belong in it. I can't...you can't..." I screamed into my hands now, on my knees in front of the bench I once sat on. A arm wrapped around me and I jumped, I fell to my hip as I tried to get away. I wiped my eyes as I scrambled to my feet.

"Hey...calm down. Tiffany. It's me. It's Benedict." I cried harder once again and Ben held me close trying to comfort me. We sat on the bench as I got my act together, both in silence for a time, only my sniffles could be heard. "I'm sorry..." Ben started.

"No. Don't." I stopped him quickly. 

"Tiff, please listen to me..." He tried to place a hand on my back. 

"No. Stop. Why should I talk to you? You left me alone in a pub today to drown my sorrows in the bottles that filled the shelves. You don't do those things Ben. I know you have trust issues but I thought I had shown you I was trustworthy. I wasn't some charity case for you to tend to, I'm a woman I can handle myself. I just wanted a friend...that's all I've ever wanted. Someone that I felt I had a connection with and could handle being friends with someone like myself. Someone who accepts me for me and all that comes with me. A pal to have a drink with. Someone to chill with and talk about our days. That's all I ever asked and all I've ever gotten is a turned back...like you did today." I closed my eyes as tears stung them and ran down my cheeks once more. 

"I'm sorry. I want you as a friend. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I shut myself up inside to protect myself. You and I are just alike now. I need someone, you need someone, we can be each other's someones." Ben smiled slightly. "Please forgive me for my ways, I want help, I want it from you." 

"You can't walk away from me again. Promise?" 

"Promise."

We were both so exhausted and each with a little hangover so we walked back to Benedict's place and I crashed on the sofa for the night to sleep of both my emotional and alcoholic hangover. There was still the fact of telling my parents my plans. They expected me on a flight back to the states soon. What would they say when they found out I wasn't coming back?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany calls her parents, Ben and Tiffany have friends over.

"Ben! What the hell have you done?!? Look at your face! A tattoo? Really?" I screamed at Ben who had just walked in the door.

"Yeah. You don't like it? I thought it gave me a bit of an edge... I also got a little butterfly on my back and a heart by my belly button. " He replied.

"Benedict!! You've screwed up so bad! What the H were you thinking?!?" I screamed once more. 

"Tiffany...Tiff..." Ben was shaking my arms now. "Tiff! Wake up!" He shouted. 

"Oh shit! What the hell Ben?!?" I sat straight up suddenly from the sofa where I passed out the night before. "A tattoo...you...wait. What?" 

"You must have been having a dream, you were almost screaming my name so I came to see what the matter was." I studied his face closely and Ben raised a brow, questioning what the problem was. 

"I'm so sorry." I sighed in relief after finding it was all just a dream. "You had a tattoo on your face, a butterfly on your back and a red heart right by your belly button...crap I must had been hammered." I said while wrinkling my nose up and shaking my head. Ben busted out laughing and had to take a seat. 

"Ah the effects of a good drink and a hard cry." He laughed and I tried to get my head strait. 

"God...my head." I groaned and sat up on the edge of the couch. 

"Tea?" Ben asked once he finally composed himself. 

"That would be amazing." Both of us got up and headed into the kitchen, Ben turned on the kettle and gathered the tea and sugar and cream. "So did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Mmm, yes finally. Thank you. Though I didn't have any wild dreams like the one you had. A tattoo on my face?" Ben shook his head. 

"And back, and belly button...don't ask." That seemed like the best thing to say at a moment like this when your dream is so messed up that it's not even worth trying to explain. 

"So..." Ben looked serious as he leaned on the island and looked into my eyes, "How are you going to tell your parents of your plan?" I hung my head and thought. 

"I don't know...I can't stop thinking of how crushed they might be. They want me to succeed and be happy of course but my mom and I are best friends, we do everything together. How can I just leave her? She said she never wants me to leave because she'd be lonely...I feel stuck, trapped there by my guilt and anxieties. How would you tell your parents that you had decided to move to another country on a whim?" 

"I'd just tell them, be straight up and hope they would support me. I'm sure they would, they always have. Sure it would be scary for them to see me leave but that's what kids do, we grow up and we leave the nest. Some are pushed out, some are held in, and some take the plunge. What one will you be?" Damn him, he could always be so freaking good with words. 

"I'm taking the plunge...I have to. Um...I guess it's now or never." I ring my hands, nervous to make this phone call. 

"Oh by the way, could you stick around here today? I've got some friends I'd like you to meet. Agnes will be here too." Ben asked quickly before I left the kitchen.

"Um yeah sure. I have some friends coming today too but if you want I can tell them I need to reschedule." I stop and turn back to him in the doorway.

"No, bring them over. Are they single?" Ben asked.

"Um...yeah. Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my friends are too so..." Ben shrugged. I laughed and left the room to call my parents. Dialing the number with shaky fingers.

"Hey, how are you doing?" My mom sounded excited to hear from me. It had been a few days since I called home.

"Doing well. Um, I have a bit of news." I said, my voice now shaking too.

"Oh? What's that?" She said.

"Um...well I uh...I'm not coming home." I had a tear in my eye I quickly tried to get rid of. 

"What do you mean? Where are you going to stay? Money? Documents?" My mum spat off one question after another.

"I mean I'm staying here in London, leaving here would be a mistake. This trip has been a dream, I've met Ben and we are great friends, he's been helping me out around town and being just a really great guy. I've got access to my savings, I'm good for a little over a month and in that time I'll find a job and I'll get by. I'll apply for all the right documents and I'll be just fine. I've got friends. This city is just too beautiful and inspirational for my writing." 

"You are coming home young lady...wait till your dad hears about this." My mom cried. 

"I'm sorry mom, I have to do this. I'll give you both time to let this sink in and I'll call back." I hung up quickly and tried to hold my tears. Ben walked in and saw me crying. 

"Tiff, how'd it go?" He sat down beside me on the sofa.

"How do you think?" I said sarcastically. "I broke my mothers heart and then quickly said goodbye. She'll be calling back I'm sure." Just about that time my phone began to ring and sure enough it was her, I didn't pick up so instead I stared at it. Ben reached for it to answer but I grabbed his wrist quickly to stop him. "No..."

"Tiff, she's your mother. You have to speak to her."

"That's right, she's my mother, but I don't have to speak to her right now. She needs to calm down first." I got up and left my phone on the coffee table. "Don't answer it Ben. I'm going to my hotel to get washed up for your friends arrival. I'll be back when I've gotten a new set of clothes." 

"Just take your shower here, I'll put your clothes in the wash while you're in there. It's a robe on the back of the door, put that on when you get out." Ben replied. "What about your friends?" 

"Oh! Yeah...calling them." I grabbed my phone up and called Natalie and Emily to tell them to come to Ben's place and gave them the address before leaving my clothes just outside the door for Ben to come and put them in the wash and I stepped into the shower. I kinda like singing in the shower so I started to sing a little tune by Phil Collins I had rattling around in my head for the past few days. 

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord

Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am  
Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies

And I can feel it coming in..." I was singing at the top of my lungs.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Ben said from the other side of the door.

"Dammit Ben! You scared me shitless!" 

"Just wanted to let you know your things are in the wash and my friends are early...okay bye." Ben rushed that last little bit.

"They're HERE!" I yelled, no doubt that they probably heard me all the way downstairs.   
********  
BEN's POV:

"Anyone want a drink?" I asked my friends as they took a seat on the sofa. 

"Yeah"."Sure." The three guys said. Tom Hiddleston had stopped by to visit me and brought along Chris Evans and Chris Pine too. 

"So Ben, your lady friend has a pretty good voice." Evans said with a chuckle as I poured some scotch. 

"She's not to bad, that's the first time I've heard her sing before. Didn't know she could." Handing Evans, Pine and Tom their drinks then taking a sip of mine I sat in the chair. 

"Is she the Fanfiction writer?" Tom asked.

"Mmm hmm." I nodded. "A girl with multiple talents." A slight smirk found it's way to my face as I tried to hold in my biggest grin, apparently the guys could tell I was hiding something.

"Wait a minute...you two?...you two slept together didn't you?!?" Pine spoke up with a slight laugh in his voice. 

"What? That's crazy..." I shook my head and gulped the remainder of my drink down. 

"They did...it's written all over your face Cumberbatch!" Evans chuckled. 

"Guys...seriously." I shrugged them off. 

"Yeah guys come on, let him be." Tom spoke up. "But they did do it..." 

"Ben!!" I heard Tiffany call from upstairs.

"Better see what that's about." I hopped up quickly and rushed upstairs to find Tiff poking her head out from around the edge of the bathroom door.

"Benedict, what the hell am I suppose to do now? I have no clothes to change into." 

"The robe covers you Tiff, it's fine." I pushed the door open a bit more.

"No it's not fine. Who's down there?" Tiffany glanced towards the stairs and then back to me.

"Just Tom, Chris Evans and Chris Pine..." I said nonchalantly.

"Just?!? Just?!? Just Loki, Captain America and Captain Kirk?!? You want me to be introduced to them dressed like this?" She panicked slightly and ducked back into the bathroom closing the door quickly. I thought of something and headed back downstairs. 

"Guys...come up here. We are going to have a chat with Tiff. She refuses to come out of the bathroom in the robe I let her borrow while her clothes are washing. The three guys headed upstairs and each of us knocked on the bathroom door once. "Tiff since you wouldn't come downstairs we decided to come up here to chat with you." I could hear Tiffany fuming on the other side of the door. 

"Hello Tiffany. It's Chris Evans." He spoke towards the door.

"Hello Chris. Nice to meet you." Tiffany replied.

"Tiffany, it's Captain Kirk, We all make mistakes...it's alright, we know about you and Kahn." Pine, Evans laughed. 

"Boys..." Tom said interrupting their laughter. "That's a private matter." Tom turned his attention from the laughing pair and to the door. "Hello darling, it's Tom. Won't you come out?" 

"Um Tom, I'm afraid I can't do that in my current state. I'm um...well, in a bath robe." 

"That's alright, we are all gentlemen here we won't stare." Tom, always the gentleman said.

"You won't? Pine? Evans?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course we won't. Now come out." Evans said.

"Come on, let us see who Ben is fangirling over." Pine laughed. The bathroom door slowly opened and Tiffany stepped out.

"There she is! Don't be shy. Tiff meet Chris Evans, Chris Pine and Tom Hiddleston." I introduced them and they all shook hands. Tiffany held the robe closed tight and we all headed downstairs to the living room once again. 

"So now, Tiffany, tell us how you like Ben...is he everything you hoped he would be?" Tom asked. 

"Ben has been amazing, I think he was just as excited to meet me as I was to meet him." Tiffany laughed.

"It's true, I was very excited to meet her." I added with a smile.

"Oh yeah...they did it." Both Evans and Pine laughed to each other.

"We did." Tiffany surprised us all by saying that with a huge grin. 

"Yes...well let's change that subject shall we." I spoke up quickly to interject. "Tiffany, tell them your plans." 

"Oh, yeah. Well I found London so enticing and beautiful, inspirational and mysterious that I couldn't leave. Ben has helped me find a hostel here that I can stay at until I get a job and place of my own or a flat mate or something." Tiff explained. "I made a great friend in Benedict and my other friends are close by to see me too so why leave? The beautiful old buildings and allies, dark corners and paths on the Heath are enough to keep me writing for years to come. I'll find some work around town, maybe a pub or something and I'll be trying to submit articles to Magazines and newspapers. Enough about me...let's move on." Tiff found herself wrapped up in the subject. 

Finally the wash buzzed off so Tiffany went and put her things in the dryer. 

"I like her. She's very nice." Evans said. 

"Great catch Ben." Pine added. 

"Thank you guys but we aren't dating...well not yet anyways." I replied shaking my head. 

"You should be...don't let her get away Ben." Tom urged me. 

"Nah, I've given up in the love department. Besides she's 25 and I only just met her." I leaned forward in my chair, elbows resting on my knees. 

"And only just had sex with her, and only just let her sleep at your place..." Pine nodded slightly to me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well now look, each of us had a hard day yesterday and got waisted, SEPARATELY that is in case any of you had any ideas about what might have happened. I found her having a breakdown on the Heath at that bench I always sit at, she was in her knees crying. It's a big transition for her, going from St. Louis and living at home to traveling abroad by herself and making the decision to stay and live in a city she has no connections in other than ourselves. No family, hardly any friends and a restless soul." I said quickly before Tiffany walked back in and took a seat. "Get everything going alright?" I asked.

"It took me a few minutes but yes I did finally figure it out." She replied with a slight chuckle. I noticed her phone going off again on the table and she quickly got up to silence it. I gave her a look to try and persuade her to answer it but she stuffed it into the pocket of the robe and crossed her legs making sure the robe properly covered her. "Sorry about that." 

"Tiff here just told her parents this morning of her plans, they aren't too happy about it either." I spoke up, needing to get Tiffany to understand it was important that she talk to them. She rolled her eyes then cut them to me. "They've been calling ever since Tiff hung up."

"Oh Tiffany you need to speak to them. They'll worry if you don't answer." Tom spoke up first.

"Tiff, seriously answer them. Would you like it if your kid told you news like this and then didn't answer your calls?" Pine added. 

"I agree Tiff, I'm all for following your dreams but at least talk to them. Be firm in your fight but listen to their concerns." Evans said and then the door bell rang. 

"I'll get it." I got up and opened the door to find Agnes had arrived. "Agnes! Come in, you and Tom have met via email and phone calls, as well as Evans and Pine but now you finally get to meet the all in person along with the amazing Tiffany." 

"Hi everyone. Glad to see you all in person. Tiff!! Yay!" Agnes shook Tom, Chris E's and Chris P's hands then rushed to Tiff to give her a hug.

"So nice to meet you Agnes. I'm sorry about my robe but I threw my clothes in the wash." Tiffany sat back down and Agnes sat beside her they chitchatted for a few moments before realizing us guys were in the room too. 

"Oops, sorry guys. We're a little excited." Agnes said as she and Tiff turned back to us. 

"Oh Agnes my dear, you are beautiful! Everything I thought you'd be." Tom seemed pretty smitten with Agnes, I swear I saw her blush. 

"Thank you Tom." She replied, a definite blush over her cheeks now. 

The buzzer on the dryer turned off and Tiff rushed to get her clothes out and change before her friends arrived which should be any minute...ah, there's the door bell now. 

"Excuse me." I pardoned myself from the room to answer the front door. "Hi, you must be Emily and Natalie." I found to young adults on my door step, they looked so young, just like Tiff but in fact they we're both in their twenties. 

"Yeah we are. Hello, I'm Nat." Poor thing looked like she was freaking out inside but she kept a calm appearance. 

"Hi Nat, come on it. That means you must be Emily." I turn to the other girl, her eyes open wide and jaw slightly hanging open.

"Y-yes. Hiiii." She drew the "hi" out and then looked horrified as she turned a light shade of red from embarrassment. 

"Hello. Please come in." I motioned into the living area and Emily walked by slowly, I could hear her screaming silently although it escaped at a high pitch wheeze and I chuckled to myself. 

"Emily, Natalie meet Chris Evans, Chris Pine and Agnes. Everyone, this is Natalie and Emily, Tiffany's friends. I'm sorry, I don't know if I got where you girls were from?" I looked at the pair.

"South Hampton area." The girls almost said in unison. 

"Nat! Emmy!" Tiffany rushed downstairs and into a big group hug with the girls and Agnes joined in. 

"Yeah, I'm joining." Chris E got up and joined the group hug.

"Count me in." Tom said.

"Heck yeah!" Chris P said and joined into the huge group hug that was taking place in my living room. I shrugged and joined in. 

"So, Nat...Emily...Agnes, you girls available? Tiff belongs to Ben even if the pair can't see it yet." Chris Pine caused everyone to laugh. 

"They are available." Tiff answered for them. "Might I add I'm glad I'm not in that robe anymore, pretty sure it would have given everyone a show durning this hug."


	6. The Wine Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany starts to feel more than just friendly feelings for Benedict.

It had been four weeks since I told my parents I was moving to London, four weeks since they flipped out and three since I've talked to them. I couldn't stand to talk to them right now, they wanted to squash my dreams and I wanted to let my dreams take me everywhere. It was an emotional ride for me, for everyone involved. Benedict was too busy to spend any real time with me lately which I understood, I did worry about him though, always in the go, never stopping and always feeling down. I tried showing him just how marvelous he truly was but I didn't want to sound like just a fan, I'm a friend now and I'm having a hard time shaking the fan me off. Most days I'd just go and sit on some corner while writing, sometimes in the poring rain or in the dark of night. I was tired for staying in one place, I needed to walk, I needed to explore this city. I was free to do as I wished, I had been unable to find a job, I was too free and I was running out of money. Today I decided that it was the day to get out and explore this city, on foot, get lost in it's streets and get lost to the world. I decided to start out heading towards the Heath. It would be a long long walk from here but I didn't care, I needed inspiration. I had my map in hand and notebook in the other as I sat off up King's Cross Road. I wandered past houses and pubs, past King's Cross station then up towards Hampstead Heath to get lost in it's paths. It isn't hard to do, you see, it's a massive park with multiple entrances. Strolling up the path to the top of Parliament Hill you can look around to see the London skyline behind you, it's a magical view. The first time I saw this view was when I had just met Benedict, we walked this park one day and this was the last place he took me. It's also the view that took my breath away and made me think that I never wanted to leave.   
It was a beautiful day, clear skies made for a great view. The air let my thoughts run free, my creative spirit roam through me. I decided to take a seat on the bench that just a few weeks ago I had a nervous breakdown and Ben came to my rescue. "How very Prince Charming of him." I thought to myself. I always was a bit of a romantic, always wondering when a prince would walk into my life, but also expecting something like that to never happen. 

"Just two sentences..." I repeated over and over to myself as I tapped my pen on my lip. My eyes wondered over the skyline as I thought. It's always the start of a story that gets me, it stops me dead in my tracks. I have an idea, I have something in mind that I want to write but I can't put it onto paper. If I write I can get carried away and I find myself with a full story before I know it. Problem is, I'm not just a Fanfiction writer now, I'm trying to write a novel. I want my talent to be taken seriously in the literary world. Maybe more walking is what I need, a stroll through the woods in the west side of the park. It could be quite a magical place on a sunny day or it could be a mysterious place on a cloudy day or a down right creepy place on a foggy morning or rainy afternoon. Hampstead Woods would be perfect for a fairytale... 

I spent the afternoon roaming through the Heath, around the lakes and deep into the woods then over to the secret garden to wander around the arbors and pergolas that are covered in Ivy and climbing vines. My phone buzzed off startling me, I couldn't help but laugh at myself as I jumped. 

"Hello?" I chuckled. 

"Hey. What are you laughing at?" It was Ben. 

"I'm sorry, I'm startled so easily. When you called I had gotten lost in my head as I walked through the paths in the garden." I laughed a bit then cleared my throat to pull myself together. 

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time I want to prank you." Ben chuckled. 

"Don't you dare. Anyways, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine. Incredibly busy but fine. Any luck on the job hunt?" He replied. 

"Bah...no. I've lost count on how many applications I've put in around the area of the hostel but have not received any replies. I'll have to head back to St. Louis if I don't find something soon." I thought out loud.

"No, I won't let that happen. We'll find a way to keep you here. I'll call in some favors and we'll work something out. This is where you belong, Tiff. I was hoping you'd like to have some wine together tonight. I finally have the evening off and I'd like to spend it with a friend. We can discuss your upcoming stories." I could tell Ben was smiling. Was this a date? I wondered. We've had wine over dinner before...I remember where it ended...

"Tiff?" Ben snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, yes of course I'd love to come over." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 

"Great. I look forward to seeing you." His warm voice filled my heart and sent it fluttering. Why did he have such an effect on me, we were just friends. 

"See you tonight." I noticed my voice got softer as my heart over took my brain. We hung up and I do believe I sighed and leaned up against one of the arbors as I relaxed. I realized what I was doing and made myself straighten up quickly, smoothing the wrinkles out of my outfit and clearing my throat. This was two friends having wine, nothing more.  
******  
Part Two:  
*****  
I decided to wear a nice outfit tonight after returning to the hostel to change and shower. Stepping up to Ben's door I hesitated just slightly before knocking. I rapped on the door lightly and I could hear Ben coming towards it on the other side. 

"Hi" His smiling face instantly lighting up the dull hallway I stood in. 

"Hi" I could feel my face flush and turn rosy. I let my head down a little as I tried to hide my blush. 

"Come in..." Ben stepped aside to let me in. The coffee table had two wine glasses and a nice bottle of red wine. I must admit I never was much of a wine drinker until I met Ben, I developed my pallet for it and now couldn't get enough of it. Too bad it was way to expensive for me. I took a step to the side to let Ben lead the way to the sofa, this encounter felt awkward for some reason. I was practically sweating and I hadn't even drank yet...thank god for antiperspirant! "Go on, you know you can have a seat." He chuckled. 

"Right, sorry. It's been kind of a strange day..." I looked out to just blank space as I recalled the days events. Walking through the park, walking through London. Ben sat down on the sofa beside me and poured some wine for us both. I shook my head as I came out of my daydream. 

"Was it good? Your day, that is." Ben said.

"Oh yes, just fantastic! I took a long walk along the Heath to gather some ideas for my story. I've been very happy so far." I smiled the biggest smile I had had in weeks, Ben's bright smile sent my heart fluttering again.

"You look beautiful today." Ben remarked and I choked on my wine. I coughed hard as I tried to clear my throat. Ben was panicked now as as he took my glass and patted me gently on the back. "Oh god, are you alright?" He asked, studying my eyes. 

"I am." I coughed just a bit more. "Sorry." Oh Christ was I embarrassed or what! Choking in front of Benedict Cumberbatch. 

"It's alright. As long as you are okay, that's all that matters." Ben wrinkled his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. "Tell me about your newest project. I'm dying to hear!" He sounded so enthused to hear every detail. 

"Ah now, I'm afraid I can't say." I smirked, he was always slipping around my projects about work so I decided to give him a little pay back. 

"Damn..." We both laughed as we continued to drink and chat.   
*****  
When I looked back up to the clock it was nearly midnight. 

"Oh, wowwww. We've been here forEVER. I think I better get hommmeee." I slurred, stood up then quickly fell back to the sofa. 

"I think you better stay here tonight." Ben chuckled, he was nowhere near as drunk. 

"Oh...Benny! Just point me in the right direction and IIII'mmmm gone. Good to go. Bye bye birdie! Hmmm...bye bye birdie... Birds tweet. Tweet tweet tweet! My dog tweets. Didddd yoouu know that?" I fell over to his chest and leaned into him. 

"That's nice...okay, yeah, you're staying here tonight." That was the last thing I remember of the evening except...

"You know what?!?" I slurred again as Ben helped me to the bedroom. "I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for  
I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way" I started singing rather loudly. 

"Tiff, shhhh." Ben shushed me quickly. "The neighbors will hear." 

"Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me!! Twice in the pipes, if the answer is nooooo." That's when Ben laid me into bed and I smiled. "Nighty nighty Cumberbuddy!" I pulled him down and pressed my lips hard against his, Ben pushed himself up quickly and if I hadn't been so drunk and have out if it I would have seen his smile and rosy cheeks.


	7. A Connection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany and Ben explore a possible connection on another level once again.

Previously...  
"That's nice...okay, yeah, you're staying here tonight." That was the last thing I remember of the evening except...

"You know what?!?" I slurred again as Ben helped me to the bedroom. "I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for  
I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way" I started singing rather loudly. 

"Tiff, shhhh." Ben shushed me quickly. "The neighbors will hear." 

"Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me!! Twice in the pipes, if the answer is nooooo." That's when Ben laid me into bed and I smiled. "Nighty nighty Cumberbuddy!" I pulled him down and pressed my lips hard against his, Ben pushed himself up quickly and if I hadn't been so drunk and have out if it I would have seen his smile and rosy cheeks. 

***  
I woke up the following morning with a massive headache and I was certainly not at the hostile. Setting up a bit too fast, the room spun and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Tiffany?!?" I heard Ben call from another room, I still didn't know where I was. Ben came rushing into the room and knelt beside me. "Oh Christ Tiff, are you alright?" He brushed my hair from my face and looked into my eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" I raised my hands to my face to cover it while the room stopped spinning.

"You stayed here last night. I made you. You were way too drunk to leave." Ben helped me sit up slowly and rubbed my back gently. "Come on, let's get you some tea or something." I stood up and Ben helped me walk to the kitchen table and I took a seat. He turned the kettle on and started to prepare the tea. I groaned and let my head fall to the table. "Tiff?" Ben sat the cuppa down and knelt beside me once again. I managed to take a few sips of the tea and sit in silence while Ben fixed his breakfast and kept an eye out on me.

"I didn't do anything that I would regret, did I?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Ben turned from the counter and sat across from me at the table.

"Last night...did I do anything I might regret? How drunk was I?" I cringed, afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, you were very entertaining..." Ben chuckled.

"Oh god...what did I do?" I sighed and clenched my teeth to prepare myself for his reply.

"You sang and then you pulled me in for a kiss as I laid you in bed..." I could see his cheeks turn a shade of red and he looked down at his breakfast instead of looking at me. He was blushing...does he? No... I studied his face for clues for feelings. Did he have feelings for me? Hmm.

"Terribly sorry, um I hope we are okay..." I furrowed my brow. Ben looked up to me, his eyes had changed and he looked lustful. Getting up from the table he rounded it and stood beside me. Ben took my hand and pulled me up to stand in front of him. His eyes locked onto my lips and mine onto his. Memories came back from the first encounter in the hotel room several weeks ago. A passionate fumble into the room and crazy sex all night, moans and gasps fill my head once again. Ben leans in slowly now, his eyes still locked to my lips.

"May I?" He said softly.

"Mmm..." My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his lips graze mine softly, slowly, savoring the moment. When he stood again he looked to my eyes and we both smiled and blushed.

"Is it something between us?" He asked, raising his hand to cup my cheek.

"I feel something, it's something here." I leaned into his touch and felt his other hand take my wrist, pulling me towards the sofa. Sitting me down and then sitting close beside me, we turned to face each other on the sofa and again he looked to my lips.

"Hmm...it's weird..." Ben traced his finger on my jaw. "Very peculiar..." he touched my lips softly.

"What is peculiar?" I looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. He lightly kissed at my bottom lip.

"I think" He licked at my upper lip and kissed both of them gently. "I'm addicted to your lips."  
"Oh yeah?" I smirked.

"Yes..." He whispered and continued to massage my lips with his.

"You know..." I ran my fingers down the side of his neck gently. "I wonder..." My eyes flicked over his face slowly taking in his beautiful features. "What would happen if..." I traced his strong arm with my index finger. "I kissed your nose..." I kissed it softly. "And your forehead" I pecked it lightly. "And your sexy lips" I kissed tenderly and pulled away. "What would you say?"

"I don't know...hmm...I'm too occupied by your lips." He kissed, sucking on my lips and let his tongue swirl around in my mouth. I raised my hand to the side of his neck to pull him closer to me and he kissed my nose lightly. We rested our foreheads against each other and enjoyed the moment. I blushed as we sat together again, side by side. Ben wrapped his arm around me and held me closer. It felt natural and right being here in his arms. We must have sat there in silence for thirty minutes or more until I fell asleep on his shoulder while listening to him breathing and the thump thump of his heartbeat. He smelled wonderful and his little kisses to my head made me want to stay there forever.  
***  
When I woke up the sunlight was pouring through the front windows and thankfully my head didn't scream this time as I opened my eyes. A blanket was laid over me and I was stretched out on the sofa, Ben wasn't there but I heard something coming from the kitchen. Sitting up slowly this time I didn't get dizzy so I stood up and tried to make since of my hair a little before rubbing my eyes and shuffling into the kitchen. "Ben?" I said hoarsely and let my eyes adjust to the light.

"Hello sleepy head." His smile reached his eyes as he turned around from the counter to find me in the doorway. "You were sleeping so well that I got up and let you rest on the sofa while I fixed a picnic for us. We'll swing by the hostel so you can freshen up and then off to a great picnic, just the two of us." He sounded very chipper and it made me smile brightly, seeing Ben happy was the only thing that mattered to me currently. While he finished finishing up packing the basket I went to the washroom and washed my face and combed my hair and then we headed out to the hostel.

"So...where are we going for a picnic?" I asked, I was looking out the window at the passing cars and buildings as we got closer to the hostel.

"That would ruin the surprise..." I turned to face Ben and he winked then I instantly blushed and hid my face again. We arrived to the hostel soon and Ben let me off, I ran inside quickly and grabbed fresh clothes and hopped in the shower. Ben was just going to a pub across the street to wait for me. I was done in thirty minutes and I headed across to "The Carpenters" and headed inside. I saw a sign on the door first though that said they were hiring help so I stopped at the counter and filled out an application before grabbing Ben from a back booth and heading back to the car.

"I submitted an application at the pub." I told Ben once we were on the road again.

"That's great, you'll get this one. I know it." He could always tell me anything and I would believe him, I think it's his eyes and soothing ways.

"Yeah? It would be close to my bed at night" We chuckled. Ben and I chatted about some of my new stories and ways of getting into the writing world as a profession. Soon the buildings got fewer and fewer and farther apart from one another. Leaving London behind we continued to drive out into little towns and country and came upon Headley Heath in Surrey. A beautiful spot on a hill, it was a wonderful day and it was quiet as Ben and I walked down the paths towards Headley Woods, a path that was cut through the woods and trees hung over it gently swaying in the breeze.

"I know a spot just up ahead" Ben said, pointing to a clearing in the woods at the end of the path up ahead. Once we came out of the woods we faced gentle rolling hills and Ben took my hand to guide me over a spot off the path. "Perfect" He smiled and took a blanket out from the picnic basket and preceded to spread it out then set the basket down. I knelt down to help him get our lunch out and the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon McWilliam's, Ben's favorite wine.  
"Wine? You do remember what happened last night right?" I laughed.

"Yeah but if you didn't get drunk you wouldn't have kissed me and if you didn't kiss me then we wouldn't have had our session this morning and we wouldn't be here, at a picnic in the most secluded part of the park." Ben smirked then winked at me. I got a little shiver up my spine as he said that. We both sat down close to each other and began to eat our lunch and sip our wine. The breeze kept it cool and knocked the intensity of the sun off quite a bit.

"Thank for this, Ben." I took the last sip of my wine and sat my glass down off the side of the blanket along with the basket and our plates, Ben handed his glass to me and I sat it too over with the rest of the things.

"My pleasure. I'm glad I could share this with you." We leaned back and laid down on our backs to watch the clouds pass overhead. Our hands met at our sides and we entwined our fingers together. I turned my head to the side and looked at Ben with a smile and found he was looking at me, the same look in his eyes as that night at the hotel. He rolled to his side and took his hand to graze his fingers down my arm to my writs then took my hand in his and raise it to his lips. I could climb on him right now but I had learned Ben was the slow soft and sweet type, I would let him lead. "You lips again my dear," he leaned in and kissed me gently* "they are so beautiful. Tell me, what is your secret, your lips draw me every time." He smirked. I didn't expect him to touch my thigh and run his hand up on the inside of it to my center. 

"Mmm..." I moaned but before I could finish moaning Ben captured my lips and I moaned into him. His hand unbuttoned my jeans and slipped inside my panties heading straight for my already swollen bud. His lips released mine and he hurriedly pulled my jeans and panties off before unzipping his trousers. He tore open a condom package from his pocket and slipped it on. I kicked my jeans off and he pushed his trousers off before pushing my legs up and settling between them. His fingers danced around my clit making me want to thrust my hips and come hard already. His strong hand held me down to the blanket and his long index and middle finger dipped into my moist hole. 

"Ohhh gooodddd...." I moaned out. 

"Shhhh...." Ben leaned down and kissed me once again as his fingers worked my tight walls. As I almost came Ben pulled his fingers out and took himself and thrusted inside gently and slowly. My walls were so tight that it was a little painful but Ben held me and caressed my cheek. "Are you alright?" He looked worried. Instead of speaking I pulled him down to kiss me. His thrust began slow and steady, enjoying the connection but our senses began to grow wild and our movements showed that. It was so many times I wanted to scream out but his lips captured mine to muffle them. Ben's movements got deeper and harder and is arched my back, pushed my chest into the air and released around him as he came too. 

"Fuck..." I panted as he pulled out and laid at my side. His hands caressing my side and and his lips brushing against my softly. He smirked as he looked into my eyes and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him and prepare for our second round. A beautiful afternoon for a picnic...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Tiffany return to London after their picnic adventure, what will Tiffany say when Ben asks her to stay at his place?

Meeting Tiffany

Chapter 8

________

Previously: _  
"I think I'm addicted to your lips." -Ben_

_It felt natural and right being here in his arms. We must have sat there in silence for thirty minutes or more until I fell asleep on his shoulder while listening to him breathing and the thump thump of his heartbeat. He smelled wonderful and his little kisses to my head made me want to stay there forever._

_"You were sleeping so well that I got up and let you rest on the sofa while I fixed a picnic for us." -Ben_

_"I submitted an application at the pub." -Tiffany_

_"Your lips again my dear," he leaned in and kissed me gently._

_"they are so beautiful. Tell me, what is your secret, your lips draw me every time."_

_He smirked. I didn't expect him to touch my thigh and run his hand up on the inside of it to my center._

_________

By the time Ben and I arrived back in London it was close to 8:30 in the evening.

"Thanks for a great day, Ben." I said, sleepily.

"Thank you, I had a wonderful time. Are you sure you won't stay at my place tonight?" Ben asked and quickly glanced to me before turning his attention back to the road.

"Um, yeah. I probably should, I'm paying for the bed anyways." I chuckled softly.

"Please won't you reconsider?" Ben asked as we came to a stop outside of the hostel.

His puppy dog eyes and pouty lip stuck out just a little, oh god how he could melt my heart in an instant. Sighing, I hung my head briefly.

"But I'm paying for the bed and I'm losing money if I don't use it."

He still pouted.

"Oh...fine. You win."

 I put my hands up and surrendered to him.

"Yay! Oh, and check out while you're in there. You can stay at my place for a bit to help cut your spending."

I opened my mouth to protest but he raised his finger before continuing on.

"And I don't want to hear anything else about it. It's settled, go on and pack your things. I'll be inside as soon as I park the car around back."

His smile reached his eyes, he was so happy now. I shook my head, smiled and leaned over, kissed him on his nose then turned to get out of the car. Ben pulled off and I headed inside to gather my things.

A few minutes later Ben stepped into the plain white room that had been my home for the past few weeks.

"I'm just about done." I said without turning around.

I stuffed the last item in my bag, zipped it up and Ben came to my side to pick it up for me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I am."

Walking out of the room and down the hall towards the lobby, Ben and I walked side by side, both recalling the events of the day. I blushed a bit before turning the corner into the lobby.

"Hi, I need to check out a bit early. Other arrangements have come up."

Looking up to Ben with a little smile then back to the desk clerk. I signed a paper and turned in my key. With a friendly goodbye and well wishes Ben and I headed out the back door to the car.

"Are you really sure about this, Ben?" I asked as we walked across the parking lot.

"I'm positive, I'd love to have someone to come home to at night or just knowing someone is in the house with me will be lovely too."

He lifted my suitcase into the boot of the car and shut it. I reached for the passenger side door handle but Ben hurried to open it before I could grasp the handle. Looking to him curiously I chuckled, blushed and looked away.

"A true gentleman opens the car door for a lady."

A smirk played on his lips.

"After you my dear."

I sat down and fastened my belt as Ben closed the door and walked around to enter on the driver's side. As he turned on the car, Ne-Yo's "I Ain't Gotta Tell You" started to play. Ben quickly reached for the control but I took his wrist quickly.

"No, let it play, I'd like to hear it."

Ben blushed, cleared his throat and withdrew his arm, putting the car in reverse to back up and pull out of the lot.

"I um, like Ne-Yo." He said, his eyes focused ahead on the road he drove back to his place.

"I've never heard his music before."

The tune was quite catchy actually and I started to dance in my seat. Ben looked to me and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I giggled.

"Nothing, nothing." He tried to suppress his smirk then turned up the radio.

 _"Hey, Shorty I don't wanna waste your time_  
It ain't a secret, baby girl, you fine  
And you can have anybody here that you want  
That's right, including this fella  
'Cause you're a diamond and I dig your shine"

We listened and sang to Ne-Yo's music all the way to Hampstead.

****

"I'll drop your bags in the guest room and then we can watch a movie or something."

Ben walked back to his spare room and put my bags on the bed.

"Ben I can't thank you enough for this, I'll be out soon I swear."

I started unpacking my things, hanging them in the wardrobe and putting them into the dresser. The room didn't feel strange since I've stayed here before a number of times. As I walked around, hanging clothes up  I thought how different my life had become, meeting Benedict and having feelings grow between us in such a short time was odd but it had been as if it was meant to be, like fait had a stronger influence in our relationship than either of us did. Ben was a handsome man, no doubt, but it wasn't just what was on the outside that appealed to me. Inside he was kind, caring, gentle soul who would be there for you anytime you needed him and he was available. His heart was a wondrous thing, it didn't have a limit as to how much love he could show. His want for innocent cuddles was adorable, his pecks on the nose or forehead, even cheeks were great and soft. Ben was one in a million, unlike any man I had ever met before.

"Tiff? What movie would you like to see?" Ben called from the other room snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh, um, anything will be okay, just pick one of your favorites." I called back and placed my last set of pajamas in the drawer.

"How about 'The Shining'?" Ben asked as I headed down the hall to the living room.

I froze in my steps as he said it. I knew he liked "The Shining" but didn't have a clue he'd pick it tonight.

 _"Suck it up, Tiff. It's a movie, nothing more."_ I thought to myself.

"Um...yeah, okay." I said, trying to make my voice at least sound a little confident.

"Great! Have you see it before?" He asked as I stepped into his view from the couch.

I walked towards him and sat next to him.

"I have, but it has been a few years." I nodded.

"We can watch something else if you'd like."

"No no, this is fine. As long as I can hold onto you if I get scared."

Ben laughed heartily but I just raised my eyebrows and stared at him.

"Oh...wait...awwh. You were serious. Of course you can hold onto me. Matter of fact, you should hold onto me now." He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side.

 He pressed play on the remote and the movie started. Ben rested his chin on the top of my head after placing one small peck, his hand rubbed my arm a little and pulled me closer. I sighed and snuggled closer, taking in deep breaths to calm me down. 

"Hmm, you smell good." I said calmly.   
  
"Hmm? I do?"   
  
"Mmm hmm, you do."  
  
I nodded a little and settled in for the movie. Once the scary things started to happen I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
*****  
"No...no. No."   
  
Tiff muttered from my chest, turning her head a little. I rubbed her shoulder lightly and kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Mmm, no! Ben..."   
  
She was a little louder now. I shook her shoulder gently.  
  
"Tiff, hey, shhh, wake up. You are having a bad dream."  
  
I shook her shoulder a little harder and turned to hold her in my arms.  
  
"B...Ben...help..."  
  
She woke up with a scream and looked everywhere in panic, her heart beating fast.   
  
"Hey...shhh. I've got you."   
  
I pulled her close to my chest and rubbed her back.   
  
"Oh god Ben that was awful."   
  
Her fists clung to my shirt tightly as she buried her face in my neck.  
  
"It's alright now, you're okay now."   
  
Tiff calmed down a bit, her breathing slowed to a normal rate and I took her shoulders in my arms to pull her away and look into her eyes.

"Better?" I asked as I studied her carefully.

Nodding her head slowly, I pulled her back to my side and we both settled in for the rest of the movie.

_ Delbert Grady: Your son has a very great talent. I don't think you are aware how great it is. That he is attempting to use that very talent against your will. _

_ Jack Torrance: He is a very willful boy. _

_ Delbert Grady: Indeed he is, Mr. Torrance. A very willful boy. A rather naughty boy, if I may be so bold, sir. _

_ Jack Torrance: It's his mother. She, uh, interferes. _

_ Delbert Grady: Perhaps they need a good talking to, if you don't mind my saying so. Perhaps a bit more. My girls, sir, they didn't care for the Overlook at first. One of them actually stole a pack of matches, and tried to burn it down. But I "corrected" them sir. And when my wife tried to prevent me from doing my duty, I "corrected" her. _

Tiff lifted her head and looked to me, one eyebrow raised.

"They were 'corrected' alright."

Tiff raised both brows and pursed her lips before laying her head back down, I snickered to myself.

Tiffany flinched when things started getting scary, she buried her face in my neck and I wrapped my arm tighter around her shoulder, holding her close.

Jack Torrance began swinging his axe at the door violently, sticking his head through and looking to his right _"Heeere's Johnny!"._

Tiff managed to peel herself away from my neck to watch the remainder of the movie in dead silence except a few screams and jumps from her. Each time I would rub her shoulder and kiss her head.

At nearly midnight the credits started to roll and I looked down to find Tiff fast asleep, she snored the softest of snores. I smoothed her hair with my hand gently, over and over. The room was dark now, a little light from the city filtered through the windows.

Supporting her head I scooted out from under her and laid her down on the sofa. I hated to wake her but I didn't want her to sleep out here all night so I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Tiff." I said softly.

"Hmm." She hummed and stirred.

"Tiff, the movie is over. We should head to bed."

 I shook her shoulder lightly to arouse her.

"Hmm, what..."

She opened her eyes slightly and looked to me, blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Movie is over, let's get you to bed."

I helped her stand up and placed my hand at the small of her back, guiding her to the guest room bed. Pulling the covers back she crawled in bed and was fast heading to sleep until I was walking out the door.

"Ben...can you stay in here tonight?" She mumbled.

I smiled slightly, turned around and walked to the bedside. Leaning down I kissed her forehead.

"Let me change and I'll be right back."

 I brushed the hair from her face and headed to my room next door to change then headed back. Climbing in the bed beside Tiffany, I pulled the covers over her and I and settled down for a good night's rest. Just as I closed my eyes I felt Tiff scoot cover to me, rest her hand and head on my chest then snuggle down into the bed better.

"Goodnight, Tiff." I whispered and closed my eyes once more.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive all my grammar and spelling errors. Yes my formatting too.

A week had gone by without a word from management at “The Carpenters” and I was beginning to get discouraged. My phone stayed by my side constantly and anytime it vibrated or rang I picked it up right away.

"Morning, Tiff."

Ben walked into the kitchen where I was fixing some tea for the two of us.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" I asked, not turning from the kettle.

"Very well, thanks. You?"

"Could have been better honestly." I sighed as I prepared our tea and and brought to to the table to enjoy together.

"Oh?" Ben took a seat and started to fix his tea the way he liked it. "What’s troubling you? You’ve been very quiet the last few days."

"Hmm." I took a seat opposite him and stared down into my cup, twirling the spoon slowly with my finger and watching the tea swirl around. "I worry that I won’t be able to get any work here. If I don’t get work then I’ll have to return home."

"Why don’t you call the pub and ask about the position again? It shows interest and gives you a little bit of a foot in the door." Ben encouraged and took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah you are right. I always sit back and let the wave pass over me." Something about his words could always spark something inside of me and lift my spirits. "Matter of fact, I’m going to give them a call right now."

I sprang up from the kitchen table and dashed into the reading room to make the call. As I dialed the number though my phone began to ring…it was my parents.

"Hey." I answered after taking a few breaths.

"Tiffany…" My mom paused, she sounded upset. "Tiffany, I’m sorry..Poppa Herman has passed."

My heart sank and I dropped my phone to the floor. Thoughts raced through my head and my breathing became erratic.

"Tiffany!" I could hear the faint sound of my moms voice coming from my phone on the floor. I quickly picked it up and pressed it to my ear.

"Sorry…I. I uh. I need to go. I’ll call you back later." I stuttered and hung the phone up, dropping it to the sofa and hanging my head trying to collect my thoughts.

The more I thought about my mother’s words the quicker my breathing got. My tears started to flow and soon I was sobbing on my knees. How could everything be going so right but now my world has come crashing down? I didn’t get it. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and then heard Ben come in the doorway.

"Tiff? Christ, what happened?"

Ben sounded panicked and sat down on the floor beside me quickly. I wept into my hands as he pulled me into his protective arms, arms that could make me feel so safe and comfortable.

"Shh. Tell me dear, what happened?"

Ben rubbed my back gently as I cried.

"My. Mom. Called." I breathed through my sobs.

"What did she say to make you so upset?"

"My. Grand…pa. Died." I stuttered and shook as I cried harder into Ben’s chest. My chest seized up and I could hardly breathe as my heart raced faster and faster.

"Oh god…Tiff, I’m so sorry." Ben was in shock. His voice was distant as he thought about what I said and what I was going through.

"You have to breathe, dear, breathe." Ben tried coaching me as I started to hyperventilate.

He held me and let me cry into his chest until I couldn’t cry anymore. No tears were left and I was exhausted from my episode.

"Ben, I have to leave. I have to go to the states. I need to leave today."

I got up quickly and headed towards my room to pack.

"Tiff, don’t you think you should wait till the morning to fly out? You are in no shape to fly right now."

Ben got up and rushed after me, his long strides catching up to me in quick order, taking my arm in his hand to stop me.

"I can’t wait, I have to go be with my family now. I’m sure my father is a wreak. I never told you this because I never had a reason to but my father would have never had my grandfather in his life if I hadn’t been born. The day I was born my father went to the art museum where my grandfather worked and found him to tell him of my birth. He said if he wanted to be a part of my life that he would welcome him and he could come to the hospital that evening of he wished. Well he and my step grandmother showed up and that was that. He’s been a part of our lives ever since."

I spoke calmly as I was currently numb and couldn’t think about anything except packing and flying to Virginia.

"You understand I have to go. I need to be there."

"Go pack, I’m going to make a call. I’ll be right back."

Ben kissed my forehead and grabbed his phone as he headed to the kitchen.

When Ben returned a few minutes later he slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Okay, I’ve got you a flight." Ben said as he headed to take a seat on the bed while I finished packing.

"You didn’t have to do that, I was going to call the airline myself as soon as I finished."

"I didn’t call and airline. I arranged a jet to take you. You need some privacy in case you need to cry. As a matter of fact I’ve also rearranged my schedule a little so I can go with you. I can only stay two days but I can see that you arrive safe. When you are ready to return you can have the jet again."

I was speechless and I’m quite sure I appeared very stupid as I stared at Ben with my mouth open slightly. To arrange a jet and then to take a few days off to fly with me, it was all so much of him to do. Not thinking, I dropped my top to the floor and rushed to hug him, burying my face into Ben’s face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

My tears started again.

"Just continuing being you and following your dreams. Never give up on them."

Ben kissed my temple and pulled me close.

"We leave in a few hours so I better pack."

Ben stood and kissed my forehead then headed off to pack.   
*****   
Two hours later we were in the air and on the way to Chesterfield, Virginia where I was born and raised.

"We have a few hotels where you can stay, there are some nice ones around town. You are welcome to stay with me at my grandmother’s house, if you don’t want to be seen then that is the best place to stay."

I spoke to Ben but stared out of the window at the ocean below. I had been crying again but I had gained my composure.

"I don’t want to impose."

"Nonsense, it’s no imposition. Don’t be silly. You’ll stay with us."

I turned to look at Ben sitting opposite from me. My eyes were red and puffy from a full day of crying.

"Please Ben, I don’t want to be alone. I’d like to have my friend with me."

I begged with my eyes and words, urging him to stay by me while he was here. The truth was that I had gotten so used to having him around that I couldn’t cope with the thought of not having him by my side, at least not tonight. Not when I was in such a state, a wreck, a hollow shell void of all feelings. All except one…the feeling of comfort when Ben was nearby.

"Alright, I’ll stay."

He stood and pulled me to a sofa seat that was on the other side of the plane, both of us sitting down.

"Come on, lay on my lap dear."

I laid down on his lap and looked up to him through sleepy eyes as he caressed my hair.

"Rest, I’ll wake you when we get closer." Ben’s deep soft voice would lull me to sleep quickly, his voice and his caresses would knock me out in a flash.   
******  
“Tiff, we are getting ready to land in a few minutes.”

Ben woke me up gently from my nap.

Sitting up slowly and rubbing my eyes, I turned around to look out the window as we passed over the Eastern shore of Virginia, then the Chesapeake bay and finally over the mainland and the city of Richmond. Chesterfield was right outside the city limits and the small airport would serve the jet. I had arranged for my parents to pick us up at the tiny terminal and take us to my grandmother’s house about ten minutes down the road.

Our jet landed and taxied to the main pad just outside the small terminal. Grabbing our luggage as we stepped off the plane. The wind blew gently around us fluttering my skirt in the wind and messing up Ben’s soft curls that he started to grow. We walked into the terminal and my parents were there to greet us.

There were no words, only tears between my father and I as we hugged tight. I held my arms around my fathers shoulders and cried into his neck. Instantly I felt like a little girl again that had come home from a bad day at school, or just gotten hurt. He held me tight just as he used to when I had a nightmare. Our cries mixed together as my mother and Ben hugged and looked on.

"Let’s go, we will chat on the way." I straightened myself out and Ben held my hand as we headed out to the car, our luggage in tow.

"Ben is going to stay with us." I sniffled as we got into the back seat.

Ben frowned and took his thumb to wipe my tears away while my father drove off. I took his hand and held it tight.

"Benedict, thank you very much for being so kind to our daughter on her new adventure. My name is Sandy, Tiffany’s mother."

My mother turned around to shake Ben’s hand.

"Hello Sandy, please call me Ben and it’s my pleasure, your daughter has been wonderful to me. I’m very happy to have met her." Ben replied and smiled to me.

"Yes, thank you so much for watching out for her while she’s been in London. My name is Buck." My father glanced in the rear view mirror.

"I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, my deepest sympathies for your loss."   
****  
After arriving at my grandmother’s house I introduced Ben to my family and chatted briefly before standing to excuse myself to bed.

"We’ll talk more in the morning everyone but for now, I’m very tired and I need to sleep." I stretched and then hugged everyone goodnight.

"I’m going to head to bed as well. I’m sorry for meeting like this but it was nice to meet you." Ben stood and followed me to the tiny guest bedroom that as children we used to call the toy room. Just a small double bed was in there now with a wardrobe and dresser but it was just enough space for us to crash.

Once changing and getting into bed I started to tear up again, crying into my pillow. I felt the bed dip behind me as Ben got in under the sheets. He turned me over to rest my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around me and rubbed my back gently.

"Shhh…it’s alright." Ben whispered.

"Ben, I’m going to miss him so much though. He used to take me to the park and take me on day trips. He was so funny and could make us all laugh. God I’m going to miss him so much."

My ear pressed to his chest and I listened to his soft breaths and heartbeat. After such a long and emotionally draining day we both fell asleep in short order.   
****  
A day had passed since we arrived and today was the memorial service for my grandfather. He had been cremated and we were only having a small gathering of the close family.

He wasn’t a religious man so it was a simple ceremony, laughs were shared instead of tears, just like he would have wanted. We finished the day with a dinner and mingling.

"Tiff.." Ben pulled me to the side around 7 that evening.

"Hmm?"

"I have to leave, I have work starting up again. Will you be alright?"

"I’ll be fine. I just need to hang back a few days and sort things out. Perhaps visit St. Louis with my parents when the return home. Pack a few of my things so I can store them until I find a place in London. I don’t know, it’s all so fast." I began to ramble and think about all that needed to be done.

"When will you be coming back to London?"

"Hmm. I’m not sure. Soon though. I hope." Tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks any moment. I could see Ben’s eyes well up too and he looked so sad.

"I’m coming back..don’t worry about me not coming back. London is my home now and my dreams lie there waiting for me. I’m going to be back, I just need time here. Give me a few weeks and I’ll be back." My tears overflowed onto my cheeks and Ben’s overflowed onto his. My thumbs wiped them away as I looked into his beautiful gentle eyes.

"I’m going to miss you so bad." He choked a little.

"I’m going to miss you more. I’ll be back soon. Until then, we’ll Skype everyday and we will make it through." I said between my sniffles.

"My flight is leaving soon, I have a car outside to take me. I have to go." Ben cried.

Ben rested his forehead on mine and kissed my nose.

"I’ll be back soon." I promised.

"I love you Tiffany…goodbye darling." Ben whispered. The three little words shocked me. I love you is such a simple phrase and one that friends say all the time but it had been something more between Ben and I for weeks. Would it go anywhere? That I didn’t know but of those three words had any clue to what the future held then we were in for quite a journey.

Shaking my head I snapped myself from my thoughts and rushed to the door to grab Ben’s arm and turn him back to me. Wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down to me I kissed him tenderly and our tears met at our cheeks.

"I love you…" I said into Ben’s ear and kissed his earlobe once before letting him go.

"Goodbye" we whispered in unison and like that Ben was out the door.

I stood outside as I watched the car pull out of the drive way and down the street. I watched until I could to see the car anymore and then I walked after it a little until I realized it was time to let go. Ben would be in London waiting for me when I returned but letting go of his touch and sweet cuddles would be so hard for me…for us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go, dedicated to my two biggest fans of “Meeting Tiffany” onebuttscratcher and nebisbenedict and to my dear friends that have helped me along the way easttoboston, weknowwhatweare-thomas and my lovely anon.

It’s been two days since Ben returned home to London and I stayed behind to help my family out for a bit, see that my parents got home safe to St. Louis and that my dad was holding up well after the passing of my grandpa. It must have been close to two and a half months since leaving St. Louis to travel to London. Seems like yesterday I walked out of the door that I was about to walk back into. Our small apartment on the second floor in the quiet town just outside the city. After a very tiring 16 hour car ride home we pulled into our space and climbed out of the car. Max, my little Shih Tzu had been kept at a neighbors due to the sudden departure of my parents to Virginia. He could hear us in the hall and started to bark. That little bark could get on my nerves so bad sometimes but it’s been nearly three months since hearing his insistent bark and now I nearly cried at the sound. I missed him so much. I rushed upstairs and threw my luggage in my room quickly before running downstairs to our neighbors apartment.

"Virginia, it’s me Tiffany"

I knocked on the door, only making Max bark and cry more when he recognized my voice. I heard the bolt unlocking and the squeaky door handle turn. Max wiggled his way through the crack in the door and jumped up on my legs, he was always such a good jumper. I knelt down on the concrete and wrapped the excited pup in my arms. His barks were now cries as his tail wagged faster than I had seen in years.

"Hi Maxy! I’m home! Yes I’m home for a bit!"

I had tears streaming down my cheeks, I was just as excited to see him as he was to see me. Max licked at my cheeks to dry my tears and nuzzled up under my chin. His wiggly little body squirming about in my arms.

"I love you buddy, god I’ve missed you!" I hugged him and stood up, carrying him as he continued his kisses.

"Come on, let’s get you upstairs and home. Thank you Virginia for keeping him."

"How is London?" Virginia, the 84 year old downstairs neighbor, asked.

"It’s perfect, I love it so much."

"Are you here to stay?"

"No, London is where my friends are and where my life is so I’m heading back very soon."

"Oh that’s a shame, your mom has missed you so so much."

"Oh.."

My smile lessened and I looked to Virginia.

"She cries to me daily about how much she misses you."

Virginia frowned.

"Oh…Hmm…thanks Virginia."

I was now numb from the news I had just heard. What type of daughter was I? Who could do that to their mother? Thoughts swirled in my head as I got back upstairs to our place, sitting the still very excited Max down and watched him run off to my parents. I shuffled to my bedroom and looked at my luggage, debating if I want to unpack or if I needed to leave this second. My modest little bedroom, 12’x14’, a double cheery sleigh bed and mismatched furniture filled the floor space. On my eggshell white textured walls I had my Disney collectable pins, my Walt Disney Quotes, photo frames and Paris art work and my pride and joy Sherlock and John prints hung on either side of my bed. Collectables and nic-naks filled my dresser top, side tables and end table. Just like I remembered, everything in their place still.

My hands shook as I picked my phone up to dial a friend that I met through Ben.

"Evans…it’s Tiff."

"Hey Tiff, what’s going on?"

Chris Evans picked up the other line, he had helped me through lots of things with my anxiety over the last few months. Matter of fact Ben and all of his friends have been great.

"Evans, I’m home in St. Louis now. I just learned from the neighbor that my mom cries everyday I’m gone. What kind of daughter does that?"

I started to cry now and whispered over the phone so that my parents wouldn’t hear.

"Hey, shhh. I know it’s upsetting but you are very happy in London, you know that. Come on. Your parents are going to be fine, go ahead and fly back to London."

"I can’t, they need me around here for a bit…I really should be here."

"If you stay you’ll get sucked back in, it’s time to go."

"Evans, I just can’t leave them."

"Yes you can, and pack all your things too, box them and ship them. St. Louis isn’t your home anymore, get packing and move your things to storage until you have a place. Come on get to packing."

"I…I can’t do it."

"Yes you can, you have too. You are happy there in London. I’m coming, I’ve got three days off so I’m coming and were getting you back to London.."

"But…" I interjected.

"Nope, no buts, I’m packing a bag now and I’ll be on my way shortly."

Like that he hung up and I was left at a loss of words. I opened my closet and pulled my remaining clothes off the rails and tossed them to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

My mom walked into the room and poked her head around the closet door.

"Um…I have to go back to London. …Today. As soon as Evans gets here and helps me pack then we are leaving."

"Pack?" She furrowed her brows.

"Yes, all my things, it’s time to move out for good. London is my home now. I can’t stay here anymore."

I shuffled through my closet dragging out all the essential things that needed to arrive in a London first. After that it would be decorations and stuff but for now it’s just clothes, blankets and pillows.

"But you can stay here."

My moms voice was cracking with emotion.

"I can’t, I’ll get sucked in again and for me, London is my home now. Friends, some so close that they are my family now. I belong there, my heart and soul is there so I may as well be there too."

Now my tears ran down my cheeks as I found my mothers tears. I quickly grabbed some boxes I had from when we moved before and shoved my things into them, taping them shut and dragging them out to the living room.

I spent the next hour pulling things out of drawers and packing them, for the better part of the hour my tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked down as I dragged the last box into the living room, Max climbed my leg and I couldn’t help but kneel down to pick him up in my arms. Tears ran down my cheeks once more and Max gave me more kisses and wiggles.

A knock at the door signaled Chris’s arrival. Max ran off to bark at the door as I rushed to open it.

My dad picked Max up so he wouldn’t get all over Chris. I opened the door quickly and Chris Evans and Chris Pine stood there to greet me. I wrapped my arms around Evans’s chest tightly and he patted my back. I unwrapped from his chest and latched onto Pine’s chest.

"Come on guys, let’s get these boxes to the shipping store." I ushered them inside quickly and we each picked up a box and took it down to the waiting car that Evans and Pine had just arrived in.

"Let’s have a talk with your parents before we leave, come on."

Pine said once all the boxes were in the trunk of the car.

I nodded and the three of us headed upstairs to my apartment.

"Um, mom and dad, this is Chris Evans, Evans, this is my mom Sandy and my dad Buck."

I introduced them and Evans took a seat.

"Mom, Dad, this is Chris Pine, Pine, my mother Sandy and my father Buck."

Once we were all introduced we took our seats and my dad started out first.

"If I may say so, I’m a big fan of Captain America and I’m a big fan of Star Trek, it’s an honor to have you both here. Thanks for being such great friends to my daughter."

My dad sounded excited but somber in some way, knowing I would be leaving home for good hurt him in some way but made him proud in another.

My mom was upset, tears streamed down her cheeks and it caused me to cry harder.

"Momma I’m so sorry."

I came to her and hugged her tight as I cried in her shoulder.

"We’ll make sure she gets to London safe and sound and settled in."

Pine spoke up, trying to reassure them that I would be fine.

"She’s very happy there in London, the few times I’ve visited Ben and her she’s gotten happier everyday. She’s finding herself there and she’s got us lot to help her."

Evans added, always one to say the right things that people needed to hear. He had calmed me down plenty of times.

"Thank you all for helping her out there. Deep down we know she’s happier there, we just miss her sometimes. Nothing makes me happier to see her come out of her shell as she had. We are both proud."

My dad hugged me now and shook Pine’s and Evans’s hands. The two of them then hugged my mom and told her I would be alright.

We walked down the hall, my mom stood crying in the living room still with my dad by her side. I turned around and rushed back to her quickly, giving her a huge hug and crying again.

"I love you momma, I never meant to hurt you. I’ll always come home if you need me, but right now London is where I need to be."

I let go of her and hugged my father once more.

"I just want you two to be proud and know I’m happy. Love you daddy."

I leaned down to pick Max up who my dad had sat down after he calmed down when Evans and Pine had came in.

"Max, don’t ever forget me okay. I love you so so much and I’ll send you toys and treats as often as I can. I love you so much my puppy baby."

I snuggled close to him. I headed over to my parakeet Tinkerbell and whispered little love notes to her. Kissed Max once more and sat him down then headed out the door once again. A door closing for my past but in a few hours I would be opening a door to my great and exciting future, one that was uncertain and could be challenging but one that I was also exited and ready to take.

Pine climbed into the back of the black SUV, I climbed in beside him and then Evans climbed in after. The tented windows rolled down and the I leaned over Evans to wave at my parents on the balcony.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!!" I said, my voice cracking now as I began to cry hard.

Pine took my hand and Evans rubbed my back,

"Am I making a mistake here?" I wept.

"No, you belong there in London. You have enjoyed it so much, don’t let this set you back." Evans said at nearly a whisper.

"You’re following your dreams and those dreams are in London, everything is there now." Pine added softly.

"I know. I just have doubts sometime."

I wiped my tears on my sleeves and we headed on to the local airport to catch the jet back to London. We should be there in London in five or six hours.

As we arrived to the Spirit of St. Louis airport we quickly stopped by the ups depot there and shipped my boxes, went to the jet and settled down. The airport was small so we didn’t worry about other people seeing us. The jet was nice and was the same one Ben and I had came over in. I sat with a window at my left and I watched the runway go by faster and faster until we lifted off, the Daniel Boone bridge over the Missouri River appeared and in the distance I could see the main St. Louis Lambert International airport and downtown St. Louis with the Mississippi River being graced on the edge by the St. Louis Gateway Arch. Fields and farms followed for miles and miles as we flew through the blue cloudless sky. Such a calming sensation, flying is. I never usually fell asleep on the plane but my emotionally draining day had gotten the best of me. I fell asleep quickly as soon as we passed over Philadelphia, PA. A few more hours we would land at a local London airport. A few more hours to a more permanent start to my future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stood in disbelief, Christ, I was going to a club, tonight, my first night in New York. So many firsts and so many new changes. Staring blankly as the elevator doors closed I turned slowly to the view outside towards Central Park.

I stood in disbelief, Christ, I was going to a club, tonight, my first night in New York. So many firsts and so many new changes. Staring blankly as the elevator doors closed I turned slowly to the view outside towards Central Park.

"A walk..a long walk is what I need." 

"Tiff..wake up."

Chris Evans shook my shoulder and I startled awake. 

“Hmm..what? We there already?” 

I swear it felt like I had only been asleep for a few moments. 

“I wanted to introduce you to a few people. People that I think you will like very much.” 

Evans replied. 

“In London?”

I replied sleepily. 

“No…New York.” 

He replied as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. 

“Oh that’s nice.” 

It didn’t register with me at first.

“Wait! You said New York?” 

It hit me suddenly what he said and I looked out the window to the New York City skyline. 

“Yeah, great opportunities here in New York. Lots of top publishing companies are here and I managed to get you a meeting with a literary agent that will help you get into a good company.” 

Chris replied. 

“His name is Ethan, he’s a great guy and a good agent, he’ll represent you very well.” 

He continued as we landed and taxied in towards the main building at the small airport where a Escalade waited for us. 

“Pine, did you have any idea he was going to do this?” 

I looked towards Chris Pine before we got off the jet. 

“Yeah of course, surprise!” 

He chuckled and escorted me off the jet and towards waiting car.

We all climbed into the Escalade and were taken directly downtown to our hotel where my new agent Ethan would be waiting for us. 

The buildings got taller the closer we got to the center of Manhattan, traffic picked up and pedestrians filled the sidewalks. The sounds of horns filled the air along with angry shouts from impatient drivers in a hurry to get to this place or that and many for no particular reason at all. 

I looked up through the moon roof at the skyscrapers that passed by slowly, traffic had began to get very very heavy and we were getting nowhere fast. 

“Ever been to New York, Tiff?”

Chris Pine cut in on the noise of the city streets. 

“Hmm?..” 

I looked down and over to him. 

“Oh, no I have never been to NYC. I’ve seen it from across the river when I had an extended layover in Newark. Five hour layover to be exact but it did give us a beautiful view of the skyline at sunset, all lit up in orange from the reflection.” 

I replied as we pulled up outside of the hotel and the driver and doorman helped us with our luggage. 

The entrance was grand, gold trim lined the iron work on the big front doors to the building, a red carpet was centered on the stairs leading into the main lobby. 

Marble floors spread through the entire lobby only covered in certain areas buy red carpet and rugs. A gentleman of about 6’ stood upon seeing us enter. 

“Ethan, great to see you.” 

Chris Evans said as he shook hands. 

“This is Tiffany, the Fanfiction writer I’ve told you about.” 

Chris stepped aside and motioned to me as I extended my hand to shake Ethan’s. 

“Pleasure to meet you Tiffany, really looking forward to working with you.” 

Ethan flashed a huge bright smile showing off almost emerald green eyes. 

“Nice to meet you too, Ethan.”

I smiled shyly. 

Chris Pine and Ethan greeted each other and we all hopped the elevator to the penthouse suite on the 17th floor of the building and stepped right out into the room. Dark hardwood floors filled the space and in front of us as we looked out it was a beautiful view of Manhattan through the large windows. Sleek, modern furniture filled the space and plush rugs defined the living space under the couch and chairs. The space was bright and luxurious looking. The second level held the king bedroom suite and the main level held several small living areas and one large one, perfect for entertaining. 

“Come, let’s have a chat.”

Ethan snapped me out of my current daze looking around the large space.   
I nodded and walked to the living area then took a seat on the plush sofa. 

“Tiffany, tell me what genres of novels you are looking to write.” 

Ethan sat down across from me and took out his business planner to take some notes. 

“Well my Fanfictions could all be considered romance in some form, even the few action ones are still focused around romance. I think that’s my niche, it’s where I feel most comfortable.” 

I replied, my hands moved a lot as I talked, they usually do when I’m trying to get my point across. 

“Any other type?”

Ethan replied. 

“Excuse us guys, I think Chris and I will leave you two be for bit to talk.” 

Chris Evans cut in quickly and he and Chris Pine excused themselves. 

"Great..there goes Captain Kirk and Captain America." 

I thought to myself before smiling wearily and nodding then turning back to Ethan. 

“I’ve always had a thing for mysteries.” 

I smiled excitedly, it thrilled me to think about writing a mystery. 

“But let’s be serious, I don’t think that will ever happen.” 

I shook my head. 

“It’s okay, I’ll help you with some ideas if you ever need any and of course I’ll always be here to represent you at publishing companies.”

Ethan replied and finished his notes, closed his planner and slipped it back into his briefcase. 

“Now, number one thing we need to do to get your name out there, is to get you out there. So that’s just what we’re going to do. I know that several higher ups from Random House will be at one of the most popular clubs in Manhattan tonight. You and I will be there to mix and mingle.” 

Ethan continued, leaving me in a state of near panic. 

“I..I don’t..” 

I stuttered and stared at him with big eyes. 

“A dress? Oh there is one upstairs for you. Have to have you looking tip top for the best first impression. Okay I’ve got one more meeting to attend and I will be back here in four hours to pick you up. Be ready, makeup and hair is being covered too, they will be here at 8:00 to get you ready.”

He stood up and I stood quickly, we shook hands and he flashed his big bright smile before saying goodbye and heading out of the penthouse. 

“I…”

I stood in disbelief, Christ, I was going to a club, tonight, my first night in New York. So many firsts and so many new changes. Staring blankly as the elevator doors closed I turned slowly to the view outside towards Central Park.

“A walk..a long walk is what I need.” 

I rushed upstairs to get ready, some better clothes on and headed out quickly before I started to go into panic mode. Part of my mind screamed “Run!” while the other part of me said “This is for the best, you’ll kick ass out there.” 

What part of it to believe was the thing I panicked at most. 

The elevator ride seemed longer on the way down than the ride up did earlier. Thoughts rushed around my head and my breathing quickened. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened I rushed out and out the front doors to the hotel, dodging the many pedestrians that filled the crowded streets. I ran, just ran without a clue where I was running to. I figured I’d find my way back eventually. I took off down 7th Avenue and rushed straight into Times Square. 

Looking around me I couldn’t help but laugh, I just started to giggle at the thought. It all seemed too familiar, I immediately remembered Steve Rogers rushing out of S.H.I.E.L.D. and into Times Square after running down the busy streets of New York. I laughed as I expected black SUV’s to surround me any moment and Director Fury to exit one and say “At ease soldier.” 

As I looked around though I began to cry, tears welled up and I sat down on the sidewalk against a storefront, just crying into my hands. People passed by, a few stopped and asked if I was okay to which I’d nod my head and sniffle a short reply. 

I must have sat there two hours just sitting and taking everything in before getting up and headed back to the hotel. 

Stepping off the elevator into the penthouse I had several people turn to look at me. 

“Um…hello.” 

I furrowed my brows and looked around at all the faces, scanning them to see if I recognized anyone, which I did. 

“There she is.” 

Evans stood and waved his hand to motion me over to the group. 

“Everyone, this is Tiff. Tiff, meet Rob, Scarlet, Mark and Jeremy.” 

“Hello.” 

I smiled, a little shy at first but I headed over towards everyone and shook their hands. 

“Where have you been? Tried calling a few times.”

Pine spoke up. 

“I needed some air so I took a walk.”

I fibbed a bit and hoped my mascara hadn’t ran. 

“I really wish I could chat longer but I…” 

I stopped as the hair and makeup ladies arrived at the elevator. 

“Ethan is taking me to a club tonight, he said it is vital to get me out and network a bit. He sent these two to help me make a good first impression.” 

I turned back to the group with a nervous smile. 

“You’ll look even prettier. Mind if I join you? We can chat while you are getting ready.” 

Scarlet got up with a big friendly smile. 

“That would be great, thanks so much. I’m a bit nervous.” 

I chuckled as we headed upstairs with the two ladies that had arrived for hair and makeup. 

“Back in a bit, boys.” 

Scarlet called back as the men started to chat again and laugh.

I slipped on a robe in the bathroom and took a seat in a chair at the vanity.

Scarlet took a seat on the edge of the bed as Melody and Eve started to work on my hair and makeup. 

“Tiff, I have to say I’m a fan of your stories. Girl those smuts! When will there be more?!” 

She chatted to me like she has known me forever which was super comforting and was very easy to chat with. 

“Thanks so much. Wow.” 

I chuckled lightly, she seemed so happy and eager to read more. 

“Soon I hope. Things have been so hectic as you can see.” 

I waved my hands a bit at myself. 

The two of us chatted and before I knew it my hair and makeup was done. 

“Ready for your dress?”

Scarlet got up and took the garment bag from the rack, unzipped it and revealed a beautiful dark navy dress with a lace covered top and three quarter length lace sleeves. It was gorgeous and I couldn’t wait to try it on. 

I smiled to her then looked back at the dress. 

“More than ready.”

I replied with a huge smile and took the dress as Scarlet, Melody and Eve headed out to let me change. 

I slipped into the dress and zipped it up, slipped my dark blue heels on and grabbed my clutch. I didn’t want to look in the mirror or I might cry so I headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs carefully. 

“These bloody heels will kill me by the end of the night.” 

I muttered to myself at the last step and walked over towards the group again. I looked up and found everyone turning around to look at me. They all smiled and I’m pretty sure I heard a squeal from someone along with noticing several jaws drop. 

“Dayumm gurl!!”

The silence was broken by Evans, followed by everyone laughing. 

“Wow Tiff!”

“Girl you look amazing!”

The compliments came from everyone and I blushed at hearing them all. 

About the time that I got through hugging and thanking everyone, Ethan came into the penthouse dressed in his best. 

“Wow Tiffany, you look stunning!”

Ethan said and walked towards me. 

“You’re looking amazing yourself.” 

I said shyly as I took his suit in, so crisp and sharp. I think I saw him blush and in turn I blushed. 

We heard a few whispers behind us and looked back to everyone as my cell rang. Pulling it out of my clutch I answered before looking to the ID. 

“Hello?”

I answered and stepped off into the dining room to talk. 

“Hey Tiff.” 

Ben replied. 

“Hi dear.” 

I smiled wide, it was so nice to hear his voice. 

“I miss you.”

He said, his voice telling me he was probably at home and having a hard night sleeping. 

“I miss you too.” 

“When will you be back?”

He asked.

“I’m in New York. I..I don’t know when I’ll be back to London.” 

At the realization of that I sighed and reflected back on how much I really did miss London. 

Ethan called for me. 

“I…I have to go. I’ve got a literary agent now and he’s taking me out tonight, wanting me to meet with some big wigs at Random House. I’ll call later okay? Say 7:00am your time? I’m so sorry I have to go.”

“That’s fine dear, we’ll talk then. Have fun.” 

We hung up and I headed back out to Ethan and with one last hug to Evans and Pine, Ethan and I headed out for a night of chatting, networking and dancing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here I sit, four months and five days since I came to New York, three months since I had seen any of my new friends and two weeks since I started an impossible writer’s block.
> 
> Sitting by the window looking out at the now familiar view, the sun filled the small studio with a cheery and happy color, warming it up just a bit too. The textured cream colored walls lit up with the light and the space felt a little bit more like a home. 
> 
> ______________________________________________________

It had been four months since that first night in New York, dancing and mingling with the big shots from all the biggest publishing companies in New York. It had also been the night I found a publisher for my first book. Someone that saw the book had potential and was willing to invest in it upfront.

That first check I managed to get a small apartment in the city, it wasn’t the best, it wasn’t the prettiest but it was, none the less, a place that would keep me warm and dry. Somewhat warm at least with the drafts in the building but still I was dry and had a roof over my head. Located on 134th street in a high-rise building I had an apartment on the 15th floor, the view wasn’t too bad, nothing like the view from the hotel when I first arrived but we all had to start somewhere and I was just blessed I wasn’t on the streets during the cold months that quickly came upon us. I never did make it back to London, the place where I thought I would call home, Ben came to see me in New York though a few times until his schedule became so packed he didn’t have any opportunities to visit. The rest of the guys all busy too and I had seen no one since October. To be fair though I was incredibly busy also, spending most of my days on the window seat typing away on my new laptop while horns sounded fifteen floors below on the busy street, smoke rose from the vents on the building’s rooftops and filled the greyish sky of winter with white puffy clouds. I spent hours and hours in solitude, just typing away, sometimes getting so into the story that I lost track of time. The guys would kill me if they found out that I sometimes didn’t even stop to eat. As a writer you get sucked into the story sometimes and you just run with it. Can’t count the times I stopped typing and deleted the whole chapter for fear of it being rubbish. I took no time to go back to St. Louis or to Richmond, family sucks you back in in a heartbeat when you’ve got a separation anxiety. Anything I could do to get out of old habits, I did.

Ethan dragged me out on the weekends sometimes just to keep my name out and get new prospects, sometimes I wonder if he just dragged me out to hang out with me. Flirting here and there I detected from time to time. I wasn’t exactly attached to anyone but I just wasn’t interested so I would kindly say thank you and move on with the conversation. At least he wasn’t a pervert like I had come across a few times in the clubs. Shouldn’t have been surprised by some of the big wigs being perverts honestly but I had learned my lesson.

So here I sit, four months and five days since I came to New York, three months since I had seen any of my new friends and two weeks since I started an impossible writer’s block.

Sitting by the window looking out at the now familiar view, the sun filled the small studio with a cheery and happy color, warming it up just a bit too. The textured cream colored walls lit up with the light and the space felt a little bit more like a home. A small kitchenette sat in the corner by the front door ready and willing to prepare any food I could come up with but often sat unused. My tiny hand-me-down loveseat sat at the end of my small double bed, an old TV in front of it. It wasn’t huge, it was very small but it gave me a little entertainment when I wasn’t in front of my laptop. On the walls I hung a few paintings I had found at a thrift store downtown, something to make the cold space feel more like a home. I covered the hardwood floors with a few throw rugs and draped the couch with a pretty slip cover I had made myself with the sewing machine I had from my parents place. Bright pops of color gave the drab apartment some life and fun vibes and if they didn’t get you to smile the stocked mini wet bar in the corner would.

My cell laid beside me on the pastel flower pattern window seated as it started to vibrate and ring. Picking It up I looked at the screen to see who it was.

“Hi Pup.”

I answered the phone, Ben was on the line.

“Hey Tiffy, what’s going on?”

He sounded a little blue by the tone in his voice.

“Not much, I’m having the worst writers block.”

I replied and deleted the work I had just done.

“Well when you’ve been writing nonstop for nearly four months I can imagine you do have some writers block. Take some time, go outside and get some air, enjoy the day.”

I hummed and looked outside the window.

“Hmm, I think you have a good idea. I really wish you were here, I miss you loads and loads.”

“Not as much as I miss you.”

His tone picked up a bit, happy to have a chance to chat.

“Now I’m not so sure about that but anyways, what are you up to?”

“It’s true, I do! I’ve just been riding the wave you know, the award season and Sherlock filming all among us already. I really wish I had the chance to come and visit, we all miss you Tiff.”

Ben sighed.

“I wish I could too. Soon maybe.”

I said, my heart wanting to be in London so badly.

“Tiff, I’m so sorry, I’m being called back to set already. I thought I had more time!”

Ben grumbled, frustrated.

“Okay dear pup, we’ll talk soon.”

“I miss you.”

We both replied at the same time and hung up.

Taking a deep breath I looked around the tiny studio and back to my laptop, the blinking curser on Word now mocking me.

“Fuck it”

I said and shut Word down, pulling up Google Chrome and hopping onto Delta airlines website.

“JFK to London Heathrow…leaving tomorrow morning. Returning…”

I said out loud to myself.

“Returning…to be decided.”

I clicked all the necessary markers and filled out all the fields, bought the one way ticket to London and shut my laptop down as I jumped up from the window seat and dragged my suitcase out from the closest, throwing it on bed and unzipping it.

I spent the next hour putting together all my newest and best outfits so that I looked great and at least decent for my planned surprise. I thankfully had grown a better fashion sense since I arrived here, now wearing dresses and flattering clothing, and the once ‘Crood’ hairstyle had finally gone and been replaced by beautiful soft and free curls to show off my face better.

Wait till they see me…

I chuckled to myself as I looked over one of my planned outfits, a dark and rich royal blue dress with three-quarter length sleeves, a body hugging dress it showed me off in a beautiful way. The neckline was cut into a V and elongated my short stature. The black high heels made me a bit taller too and gave me a little bit of a fun flair. It will blow them away. 

So wearing this when I surprise them.

I thought to myself.

All of the guys and Agnes were in London so now was the perfect time to get there and surprised them all.

A little over twenty-four hours later I arrived at my hotel that I had reserved for a few nights until I had my surprise planned. The Rosewood Hotel would be my home. I contacted Martin after booking my flight so I could have his help in arranging a time and place for me to surprise the gang. I couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces. Since they last saw me I had dropped nearly 30 pounds and finally didn’t look awful anymore in my old, no fashion, and old people clothes. I hadn’t had any photos taken of me so no one would know how I was looking.

I also planned a few spa treatments for the evening in the Hotel and arranged for my hair to be done the next day. Sure I splurged a bit too much but I wanted to look tip top for everyone. I decided my best bet was to stick around the hotel for the night and the following day, reducing the risk that I would run into anyone, not that I should but regardless I was in for a night of pampering in Sense Spa there at the hotel.

Feeling so relaxed from my pedicure, manicure, massage and facial I rested well that night and woke up refreshed the following day although a bit late thanks to the timezone change. I had four hours until I was due at Ben’s place and until time to leave I still had to do my hair and makeup, get dressed and hope I looked my best. I took the time to go for a walk before my hair appointment at the spa.

It was chilly but surprisingly the sun was shining and the sky was blue for a change instead of rain and clouds. I pulled my coat collar up just a bit when the wind blew, it bit at my soft pale skin and made my teeth chatter. Quickly heading back to the hotel I at least had the wind at my back.

Two hours later, after some special hair treatments and a style I was done in the spa and headed upstairs to do my makeup and get dressed.

I slipped into the form fitting blue dress from Reiss and took a look in the full length mirror. It was wonderful to actually feel gorgeous now days, my confidence had blown through the roof and I felt prettier than ever.

Perfect!

I smiled to myself and slipped my heels on before grabbing my clutch and heading downstairs to grab a taxi.

Getting the attention of one I hopped into the back seat and gave the address to the cabbie.

I wasn’t too far from Hampstead, only about twenty minutes or so but the drive felt like it would never end.

I look great but do they think I will? Yeah probably. What will it be like to see them again? Christ it’s been too long. Will I cry? Will Ben cry? Yeah yeah never mind that is a given for both.

I chuckled to myself as thoughts swirled around in my head. Buildings passed by and then the houses and flats of Hampstead appeared, soon pulling up outside of Ben’s apartment.

I took a deep breath and paid the cabbie, making sure to grab my clutch and stepped out of the car and up the front steps before taking another deep breath.

Raising my hand I knocked at the door three times and waited. I could hear footsteps come closer to the door and stop, no doubt looking out of the peephole in the door. The door unlocked and opened, Ben was standing on the other side. Smiling wide I looked up at him, despite the four inches my heels gave me I was still a shorty.

“Hello there.”

I smiled before I giggled.

Ben was stunned, speechless and looked over me before starting to tear up a little and wrapped me into a warm teddy bear hug, not letting me go for anything.

“Oh my god I’ve missed you so much.”

He cried.

I too was now crying as I hugged him tight and tried to pull back a little to look to his amazing eyes but he held me tighter and dragged me inside giggling.

“What is he crying for now?”

I heard Chris Evans say from the living room before getting up and seeing why he heard sniffles from the foyer.

Ben and I had still been hugging tightly and crying, both of us huge softies. My tiptoes barely on the hardwood floor.

I looked up over Ben’s shoulder and saw Evans speechless, tears now coming to his eyes too.

“Hi!”

I said with a laugh through my sniffles.

Evans came and hugged me tightly and then pulled me away from Ben’s arms taking a look over my outfit. It didn’t last long before I was back in his arms with another hug.

“What the fuck is everyone crying for?!”

I laughed harder when I heard Agnes call and come to the foyer to join the rest of us.

“OH SNAPPP, OH MY GOD TIFF! You don’t look like Evans aunts anymore!”

We all laughed and cried together until Chris Pine came in and dragged me to the living room for the rest to see what the commotion was about. Ben stood just looking over me in disbelief, speechless. The next thing I knew I felt Ben take my hand and kiss the back of it.

“You look absolutely you.”

He smiled and wiped his tears, hugging me once again.

“You look amazing, Tiff.”

“Stunning.”

Both Evans and Pine remarked.

“You look beautiful milady.”

Tom smiled his dazzling smile and hugged me.

“You really don’t look like Evans’ or Ben’s aunts anymore Tiff! Maybe a little but it’s getting there.”

Agnes said again and took her seat back beside Evans on the couch. Tom and Chris sat at the other end of the sofa and Ben and I took a seat on the other shorter sofa.

“Surprise!”

I said, wiping my tears with the tissue Ben had handed me.

“How the hell did you pull this off?”

Evans spoke up.

“I chatted to Ben the other day and then I immediately bought my ticket here, booked a hotel and called Martin to help me surprise you guys. I need you all in one spot for the night.”

I smiled wide as I looked around to everyone.

“How long are you here for? I can’t believe you are actually here.”

Ben cleared his throat and asked.

“It was a one way ticket here, I can return whenever. I set up my rent to pay for the month and I can work on my story anywhere.”

“How is New York and your writing going?”

Chris asked.

“I like New York but honestly I’m so lonely there sometimes. I fill my time by writing and mingling at the clubs or meeting Ethan or my publisher sets up for me but most of the time it’s my laptop and me. God I miss you guys so much!”

Tears welled up again and quickly cleared my throat to stop before continuing.

“I’m doing very well with my book but I’ve come upon an impossible block. I wanted to see you all while you were here in London together and I thought that a change of scenery would do me good. Writing at the Heath, writing in one of the several spots around the city. I miss London so much, I thought for sure I would call this place home.”

“It’s still a possibility darling.”

Tom added and I nodded in agreement.

“Yes it is. If Ethan and my publisher is willing to let me finish my work from here then I would be able to live here. I plan on doing that while I’m here in London too, looking for a place to live.”

I smiled wide and heard a little squeal from Ben before he cleared his throat and looked away with a little blush.

“Aww, silly puppy.”

I nudge his side and giggled.

“I think a cause for celebration has arisen. Dinner at the…”

“I’ll cook!”

Tom began and Chris interrupted quickly hopping up and into kitchen.

“Here then.”

Tom chuckled his infamous laugh.

“Where are you staying Tiffy?”

Benedict asked.

“I’m staying at the Rosewood Hotel for now. They have an amazing spa that I took advantage of last night.”

“You shall be staying with me.”

Ben replied.

“But I’ve got…”

“I won’t take ‘No’ for an answer, you’ll be staying here. We can retrieve your luggage tonight.”

“But I really should stay at least the night… I have already paid for the night and it’s not cheap.”

Ben hummed and pursed his lips.

“Hmm no. You will stay here tonight.”

I opened my mouth once again to protest but he flashed his eye to me and slowly gave me a puppy dog stare.

“Nooo. No Ben…not the stare.”

I tilted my head slightly and pleaded which only made him frown along with the puppy eyes.

“Fine… Damn eyes.”

I grumbled.

“YAY!”

Ben said and pulled me close to his chest again in a hug.

“You always have me wrapped around your finger, you do know that right?”

I huffed and pouted playfully, trying to not laugh.

“Aww, come on…”

He pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck.

I didn’t respond, only with a little chuckle.

He kissed my head and hummed before I laughed and he tickled me a little.

“No no no, I’m ticklish!”

He laughed and continued until I swatted his hands and we both laughed.

“I’m so proud of you Tiffy. You look amazing, you are writing a book! Living on your own and doing just…just great work. You. Look. Stunning.

Ben looked over me once more and smiled wide, those cupid bow lips spreading across his face. My favorite smile in the world, ear to ear.

“Thanks dear, I really do feel great. I still have a few issues but I’m working on them and I’m happy being happy. Now if I can just get this writers block out of the way then I will be even better.”

I looked up to him as he smiled and winked.

“Don’t you worry, we’ll get rid of that writers block. When is the deadline for the story?”

He asked.

“No deadline for him as long as I check in with updates and things throughout.”

“Get OUT! The kitchen is off limits and no snacking!”

Ben and I turned our heads towards the kitchen quickly as Agnes came running out with some snacks and laughing. We just sniggered and Ben joined Agnes on the couch to snack before Evans took the bag of chips out of her hands and back into the kitchen.

“Hey!”

Agnes and Ben protested.

“Dinner is soon guys, for fuck sakes.”

“Aww. They are so adorable. My pets, all of you.”

I smiled.

“Tell us about your book dear.”

Ben said as he took a seat back beside me on the sofa.

“Nope. Lips sealed.”

“Come on…”

“Nope. I will tell you it is very similar to what we had when you and I first met. The rest, well you’ll have to wait for that. Sorry!”

Ben pouted once again.

“Nope, can’t, sorry. Let’s not talk about it right now, I need different, a change of pace.”

I said, trying to cheer him up and not allowing those puppy eyes again.

“Yes you’re right. Let’s talk about something else. Like when you will find out about living here and where you’d like to live.”

“What about your stipend Tiff and how will you afford to live on your own, earning money to support you.”

Evans added.

“I should find out about if I can live here within the week, hopefully in a few days actually. I’m hoping to be able to find something not too far from here, I’d like to stay close if I can. I looked around to a few last night online and found a really cute one not too far from here and decent rent too. My stipend is great, it’s helped me so far and to earn money I’ve been selling some of my old things on eBay, my stuff is running out but it’s good so far. I also write reviews occasionally for a small paper in New York to which I get paid for. I can do the same here actually.”

I explained.

“Wow, who are you?”

Evans chuckled.

“Dinner is ready.

Chris poked his head in from the kitchen.

“Same old crazy ass Tiff I promise you.”

I laughed and took a seat beside Ben and Tom.

“It is simply amazing to see how far you’ve come Tiff. I’m proud of you, extremely proud.”

Tom smiled, looking to me before pouring some wine.

“Thanks, I’m proud of myself too.”

“As you should be dear.”

Ben smiled and began to fork his salad, taking a bite.

Everyone began eating quietly, little conversations occurring between bites.

“This apple salad is wonderful and dinner is divine.”

I commented.

“You’ve hardly eaten anything. Eat up.”

Ben nudged my arm and I smiled, nodded and took a bite.

I continued to take small baby bites of the food so it appeared I had eaten more than I actually had. I was just so happy to see everyone my nerves bounced in my stomach.

After everyone had finished their food I helped clean up the kitchen with Ben.

“I’m sorry.”

I said quietly as I washed a plate and handed it off to him.

“Hmm? Sorry?”

He looked to me with confusion.

“Yeah…”

I swallowed.

“For?”

“For not coming back to London right away after my grandfather passed. I promised you I would return to London but I got stuck in New York.”

“But dear you’ve made huge progress in your work and your personal life. I admit I was angry at first, you know, disappointed but I realized you were doing great there and New York was the place for you. I could tell though that you wished you were here sometimes. Those days when writing was slow and everyone was busy, but I knew you belonged there at the time. Now, I see Tiffany Lindsey, the girl that was hidden away by layers and layers, now we get to see the real you. You being happier.”

Ben stopped and turned to me, tears in his eyes already, taking his hands on my upper arms and turning me to face him.

I had begun to sniffle a little, hearing Ben being so proud of me was wonderful to my ears. Having him here in front of me was amazing and something I had missed so much. I simply nodded and began to cry more as he pulled me into an embrace, kissing my forehead.

“You two are disgusting.”

Evans walked in to find Ben and I blubbering to each other about how happy we were and how badly we missed each other.

We laughed to each other and held each other before clearing each other’s tears and getting back to the dishes.

“No no, just leave, I’ve got this.”

Evans shooed us away.

After the kitchen had been cleaned we all decided to take a walk together, Agnes riding on Evans shoulders, my arm linked with Ben’s, Tom and Chris walking along beside us. We headed to a small private park, taking a seat along the pond and laying back to relax on the grass. Just far enough out of the major light pollution of central London, we were able to see some of the stars in the dark sky above. It was chilly but we all made sure to wrap up and bring some blankets along.

A large tree sat just back behind us and the pond shimmered with the house lights around the park. A glorious night indeed.

“Do you guys ever wonder what’s out there? What’s beyond the galaxies and stars, we can see?”

I said, looking off into the distant night sky, getting lost in my own words.

I heard a mixture of groans and hums.

“The night is fractured and they shiver, blue, those stars, in the distance…”

Tom spoke up, earning a few more groans.

“THAT!”

I spoke up quickly in agreement, startling the rest.

“That sacred ceil drawn o’er thy glorious noon…”

“What the fuck are you even talking about? Use English.”

Evans said.

I just looked to Tom and nodded before laying back and looking up to the stars once again.

“Have you ever just wanted to lay on your back and stare to the stars all night?”

I said quietly, taking all the shimmering stars up above.

“Yes, it’s called camping dear.”

Ben added.

“Just thinking of the universe…the mysteries we still haven’t uncovered.”

I said as I closed my eyes.

“Okay there big girl.”

Chris said.

“What are you on Tiff?”

Evans added.

“Life.”

I replied with a smile.

“Oh good lord.”

Evans rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“That!”

Tom spoke up out of character to quote me from earlier.

The group all laughed and we sat back quietly for a bit.

“Tiffy…”

Ben spoke up.

“Hmm?”

I hummed.

“I’m so happy you’re back.”

He kissed my cheek and smiled that sweet tilted smile as he looked into my eyes.

“I’m happy too. All seems right again.”

“Welcome back Tiff.”

Everyone said in unison as we all sat back once again to enjoy the perfect night sky. 

_____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friends and greatest supporters, onebuttscratcher and Neb, twilliamsh easttoboston emilyjanesworld (who I think would like to kill me sometimes) thedreamingdinosaur. Neb it’s been almost 8 months since you asked about this prompt. Thank you all for being in my life, no matter how much some of you guys make me ask myself “WTF?”. Love you all. Thanks for staying by my side…


End file.
